Of All the Lovers
by sulpicia29
Summary: "Sometimes people just need time to grow, because often they find that, as they do, they will begin to lean towards one another..."
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I tried to write a oneshot, really I did... But, like Snoe, this has turned into a multi-chaptered five-shot! Oopsy. Anyway, it's all about love and friendship. Years of friendship. The time will jump a little, but it's not too confusing. This story is inspired by Kylie's summer single 'All the Lovers' which I've grown to really like :) Plus the music video is HOT._

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes..._

_x  
_

**Of All t****he Lovers**

_All the lovers that have gone__ before,__  
They don't compare…To you.  
Don't be frightened__,  
Just give me that little bit more.  
They don't compare – all the lovers…_

The Month of July in the Year 2035

It had all led up to this one night and Lilly Truscott didn't know where everything started, but she could just about pinpoint vague dates in her clouded memories. The years had fluttered by like butterflies released from a basket, and in all honesty time had flown faster than she could ever have thought possible.

She was now in her early forties and living in a small house in Malibu, which she was able to afford on her teacher's salary. Her life was full of exciting people, of many diverse ages, including her adopted nieces and nephews; the offspring of her two best childhood friends, who still remained close to her heart and near in proximity to her address.

It was this closeness to one particular best friend from all the years since elementary school had ended, that Lilly had to blame for the current nerves and trepidation which rattled her system. She had waited tens of years for what was about to happen, in the space of the night which would begin in less than an hour's time…

Lilly shook her head and chuckled to herself. "My god, I never thought I would actually end up going through with this."

The middle-aged woman checked her reflection in the mirror opposite for the ninth time that summer's early evening. Her hair had been neatly styled into loose waves and hung placidly curving about her face. When she had reached the halfway point of her thirties Lilly had cropped her long hair short so that it was a bob-cut that stopped about an inch above her shoulders. This different hairstyle suited her busy routine with the early starts and late finishes of a typical working day.

Lilly took a step back to view her outfit choice in the full-length mirror before her. She was wearing a floral, summer dress, which hugged her curves flatteringly. She looked good for her age since she attended the gym every other day and had never had the chance to produce children of her own. As a result, her stomach was still flat and toned and her arms had not yet succumbed to gravity, so the unfortunate ageing side-effect of 'bingo wings' was relentlessly being defied.

The creases in Lilly's dress were smoothed away by hands that were naked of rings or symbols of attachments to other people. Lilly remained single, unmarried, and she lived alone, but these details had never brought her down throughout her life because, within her most secret of hearts, Lilly was devoted to another so entirely that any truly committed relationship would only serve as a distraction. Lilly still smiled even though she ticked the 'Ms.' box on every form she had filled in from about the age of twenty-five. There was always the promise that the best was yet to come.

Lilly leaned closer to her reflection once more whilst she flicked the mascara brush lightly over her eyelashes. Around her eyes bore the first symptoms of her age, small lines akin to crows feet were beginning to spread out from the corners of her eyes. Lilly had never minded and was going to accept the maturity of her years with an optimistic spirit; there was no sense in trying to fight age, it was one of the only inevitable things about life.

She drew back from the mirror for a moment and jostled her small make-up bag for her lip-gloss, "There you are…" Lilly murmured to herself as she pulled the item up from where it had been buried beneath the rest. She had to tear off the packaging seal, and cursed the fact since her clear coat of nail varnish was not yet completely dry. Eventually she was able to drag the soft brush across her plump lips and stand back to admire the effect it had produced. "I haven't worn lip-gloss for over two years." Lilly reflected, "Maybe I really am getting old?"

Lilly's reflection smiled brightly back at Lilly whilst she pondered the fact. Her eyes crinkled up in the same delighted fashion they had always assumed since her very first smile ever. Sky-blue irises were twinkling brightly from a youthful-looking face and Lilly was finally pleased with the result of her efforts from an afternoon, followed by evening, of grooming.

Soft music played in the background to her preparations and she began to sing quietly along to the current track. She was feeling particularly nostalgic and the sweet familiarity of the song had Lilly lost in a timeless place whilst she packed a small handbag with needed belongings, "…Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side…"

There was a knock on the front door. "…It's the climb." Lilly finished shortly and looked towards the clock next to her bed. She wasn't running late yet, in fact she was before the time they had set. It was the other person who was early and Lilly swallowed, feeling the nerves creep up on her once more. "One minute!" Lilly called down the stairs and quickly turned back to give herself a last viewing.

The other Lilly in the mirror had wide eyes set into a serious expression. Her hands were clasped in front of her, thumbs brushing against each other nervously, as fingers squeezed together until her knuckles turned white. Lilly inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "Relax… Breathe…" Lilly murmured to herself and slowly blinked her eyes open once more. Her reflection was beginning to smile at her now, brightly, and a swirl of emotions twirled around her stomach, edging up into her chest and filling her with an almost burning excitement. She felt as if she was fifteen again and living life like no one could figure her out.

Lilly shook her head and picked up her bag, unable to delay the inevitable for any longer. She was terrified when she almost tripped on the top stair whilst she attempted to jog down to the door. This called about the need for another calming pause and after an additional breathing exercise Lilly was stumbling to the last step.

The front door was bolted and Lilly's shaking hands felt weaker than ever as she fumbled with each of the catches until she was squeezing the handle and easing the door open. This all happened in slow motion, and every action was a gradual build up until the person on the other side was revealed.

"Hello Lilly."

Lilly wanted to weep; the emotions within her at that moment seemed almost too much. Her breath was caught up in her chest, trapped somewhere between a frantic heartbeat and a dry mouth that had been drained of all sensation. She felt physically numb, yet she was also very much alive and eventually she was able to shake herself back into action.

"Miley."

Miley Stewart was smiling shyly back at her best friend of the years, her sapphire eyes gazing demurely from beneath dark, sweeping lashes.

"I'm sorry I'm so early." Miley apologised quietly, and Lilly's lips curled up into a smile of their own, for Miley had never lost that twang of Southern accent which lingered in her voice.

"Are you early?" Lilly contradicted teasingly.

Miley grinned back, "Emily told me I should wait a while longer because it's just not cool. But, well, here I am. I never could wait for a good thing to happen."

"You're being too kind." Lilly replied and found that now it was her turn to be modest.

Miley shook her head as she gazed upon Lilly with brazen wonder in her eyes, "This night has been a long time coming."

Lilly chuckled, "Yes." She cleared her throat, "Are you ready then?"

"For our date?" Miley nodded slowly and her eyes were sparkling, "Let's go." Lilly laughed lightly and stepped out onto the porch, carefully closing and locking the door behind her. When she felt Miley's hand on her shoulder, she finished her actions and turned to look into her best friend's eyes. "Lilly, you look gorgeous tonight."

Lilly's own eyes began to drift. Miley's body was swathed in a dress of almost navy blue which caused her deep, sapphire eyes to stand out from her paler skin. Her chocolate brown hair was its usual heap of curls, which had never changed in all the years that Lilly had known her. They cascaded down Miley's neck and loose strands swept across her cheeks, bringing Lilly's attention constantly back to the other woman's full lips, lined that evening with alluring lipstick…

"You're beautiful Miley." Lilly breathed in response.

Miley smiled warmly and turned to offer Lilly her arm. On linking up with her female companion Lilly was able to reflect that she had dated many women, but none had made her lose sight of everything else; only Miley Stewart.

x-x-x-x-x

_The Month of March in__ the Year 2011_

The night beyond the windows of the bedroom was dark and starless. The moon was eclipsed at this point in the monthly cycle and there was nothing to highlight the ripple of the waves on the ocean. All of these factors had driven Lilly back to the room she was now sharing with her best friend and she had submitted at last to reading a novel.

_"I pay very little regard," said Mrs. Grant…_

Miley was singing in the bathroom adjoining the bedroom and Lilly's lips twitched as she attempted to press on with digesting the words of Jane Austen.

"_I pay very little…"_

"Because when you're _fifteen_ and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe it. Gonna believe it!"

"…_said Mrs. Gra-…"_

"When you're fifteen and living life…"

"Miley!" Lilly squealed.

Something was thrown into the sink and quick footsteps swiftly found their way back into Miley's room.

"What's up?" Miley asked as she appeared in the doorway, a towel in one hand and a smear of toothpaste at the corner of her mouth.

Lilly giggled, before holding up her book, "I'm trying to read."

Miley quirked an eyebrow skillfully, "Is that all?" Miley drawled, "I thought you were being attacked by spiders or something."

"Or dying cats." Lilly replied, "I still don't get why you have to practically shout _fifteen_ whenever you sing that song."

Miley grinned, "I like to put emphasis on certain words."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't."

Miley scowled back playfully, "Artistic license, what would you know?"

Lilly pretended to contemplate her best friend's argument, "You're right. I wouldn't know anything about being creative. It takes a real genius to screech words when they're singing and paint toothpaste all over their face."

Miley stormed from the room and Lilly's bright laughter followed her friend out.

_"I pay very little regard," said Mrs. Grant, "to what any young person says on the subject of…"_

"What are you reading?"

Miley had returned toothpaste and towel free and was now climbing up onto Lilly's bed to sit beside her. Lilly rolled her eyes, "I _was_ reading _Mansfield Park_ by Jane Austen."

Miley nodded sagely, "So that you can teach it to your students when you become a teacher?"

"Yeah, because that's going to go down really well in elementary school."

"You never know."

"Really, I'm not a huge fan of our friend Jane."

Miley chuckled, "What does she have to say in this one?"

"I guess I would know if you didn't keep interrupting me!"

"Sorry." Miley apologized and adopted a serious expression, "I will be good now."

Lilly tried to fight back the smile as Miley leaned nearer to her and peered over her shoulder. Miley's warm breath was tickling Lilly's neck, but the blonde didn't mind. It was so comfortable to have Miley's soft being pressing against her own.

_"I pay very little regard," said Mrs. Grant, "to what any young person says on the subject of marriage. If they profess a disinclination for it, I only set it down that they have not yet seen the right person."_

"Hmm." Miley exhaled and Lilly lowered her book, knowing that the silence had been too good to last.

"What is it now, Miley?"

"I was wondering… what do ya reckon Austen means by that?" Miley asked and stretched an elegant fingertip to the passage that Lilly had just been reading.

Lilly re-read the dialogue and her brain processed an answer, "It's obvious, isn't it? Mrs. Grant is saying that people should only marry people they actually have an affinity too, rather than someone they don't. That they only have a negative view on marriage because their assigned partner isn't suitable."

"Simple answer." Miley shrugged, "But in Austen's time things weren't so easy. Women couldn't just pick and choose their husbands like that."

"I know." Lilly replied, and tried to continue with the text.

"Do you think you'll ever get married Lilly?" Miley inquired suddenly and Lilly felt her whole body seize up in a moment of shock.

"I-I dunno." Lilly spluttered, "Maybe… I just haven't given it much thought yet, okay?"

Miley frowned and Lilly tried to pretend that she just wanted the company of her book, but this was never enough for Miley, "Lilly, you're a girl. Of course you've thought about it." Miley reprimanded.

"Nope. Can't say I have."

"Come on. The big white wedding, with the dresses and the bride's maids and the little cute flower girl everyone falls in love with. And the person that you choose to marry and spend your life with…"

"Uh-huh." Lilly grunted.

"Have you never imagined him? Even if it's just a blank face on a random body, can you not see him waiting for you at the end of the aisle?"

"No." Lilly squeaked and then cleared her throat, "I cannot imagine him."

"…I swear we've had this conversation before and you were giving me different answers." Miley contemplated slowly.

"People change Miley." Lilly murmured, "Sometimes things aren't as simple anymore."

"What are you saying?" Miley asked gently, concern lacing her voice now instead of amusement.

"I-I'm just saying," Lilly took a deep breath, "that I can't see myself getting married to a man anymore."

"Why?" Miley almost whispered.

Lilly turned at last to look at Miley, and away from the words in her book, she met her eyes and sighed, "Miley, I can't see myself getting married to a man anymore."

"No…Man…?" Miley repeated steadily.

"Yeah."

"Woman?" Miley's eyes widened and as she looked at Lilly, her eyes were filled for a fleeting second with something that looked like disbelief, but Lilly's lips parted and she nodded.

"Yes."

Miley sighed, "How long have you known this for?" Miley's eyes were slowly flickering backwards and forwards over Lilly's own.

Lilly swallowed, "Not long. I don't know Miley. Just, after the whole Oliver thing, I've lost it. Any attraction I had to guys has gone."

"You like girls?" Miley questioned, her voice was still churning out these different thought processes at a snail's pace.

"I do." Lilly confirmed.

"You're gay." Miley wasn't asking questions anymore, she was stating facts and Lilly was frightened as to where this was leading.

"I think so." Lilly sat and watched Miley helplessly. She could almost hear the other girl's brain clicking this new information into place. Miley's eyes were round and steadily growing darker, "You hate me now, don't you?" Lilly whispered and she loathed herself for how pathetic she sounded.

Then Miley's arms were there, wrapped around Lilly's shoulders and twisting the other girl so that she could settle into Miley's embrace fully whilst Miley pressed warm kisses into Lilly's hair, "Never say that again." Miley breathed against Lilly's cheek as she moved her face to rest next to that of her best friend, "I could never hate you. I love you like I love my father and my brother. You mean more to me than anyone, apart from those who share my blood."

"…I could share your blood too, if I was a vampire." Lilly whispered.

Miley laughed and Lilly felt her body shake in reaction to the sound, "God, I really do love you, ya know?" Miley said as she drew away and her sparkling eyes collided with Lilly's once more. "You're just so Lilly." Miley shook her head as she looked her best friend over appraisingly, "And I just want you to be happy."

Lilly found herself smiling with Miley, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"You told me, Lilly." Miley stated firmly, "And I can understand why it would take a while. It's going to take a little bit of time for me to fully get used to this but, heck, you're still my BFF. Now I'm just going to have to change all my guy chat to include ogling the girls."

Lilly laughed, "You wouldn't…"

"Anything for you darlin'." Miley grinned, "It might be fun anyway." Miley winked at Lilly, and then her tone turned more serious, "There's no need to get all worked up about it, because there's nothing wrong with just being yourself." Miley paused before finishing, "It's more than enough."

Heat crept into Lilly's cheeks as she blushed, "Thank you." Miley squeezed Lilly tighter into her arms, "Thank you for – just being Miley."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have had a very busy week - summer birthdays, what are you going to do?_

_x  
_

**Of All the Lovers**

_Dance.  
I'm standing here with you,  
Why won't you move?  
I'll get inside your groove,  
Because I'm on fire, fire, fire…_

Lilly held the door open for Miley whilst they stepped into the bar she had chosen for their 'date', as Miley had so warmly called their evening together. This club was the place she had selected for their night because it had a friendly atmosphere and she had come here often before. Other women, from about the age of thirty and more, sat around drinking cocktails in the ladies' Happy Hour which was the most attractive feature of the bar.

"What would you like to drink?" Lilly asked once they had selected a quiet table in the corner. The place had a small dance floor at the opposite end, which was currently deserted but Lilly could feel the appeal of the music calling out to her already. They would have to dance later.

Miley shrugged and perused the cocktail menu that was already placed on the table. After reading the list over she set it back down, "I'm thinking we should go with the classic mojito tonight."

"Yes?"

Miley nodded, "I went to Barcelona once and became a little bit addicted."

"I know." Lilly confirmed, "I was with you."

Miley laughed, "I know."

"I also remember that I had to clean you up after you overdosed on rum-based drinks."

Miley winced, "I'd forgotten about that part."

"It still haunts me to this day." Lilly replied with a twinkle in her eyes, "But I won't deny you your preference. Two mojitos it is then."

Lilly stepped up gracefully and made her way over to the bar where she placed their order with a bearded man who smiled at her warmly, "How are you tonight Lilly?"

Lilly smiled in return, "I'm fine thanks Kyle."

Kyle swept his eyes over to the table in the corner, where Miley was lingering once more on the menu, to give herself something to do whilst she was waiting, "Is that your date for the evening?"

Lilly blushed, "I don't know if you can call it that exactly."

Kyle looked Miley over, and then returned to Lilly, "She's a pretty lady and you've brought her to your favourite bar, I only assumed what I've seen in the past Lilly."

Lilly grinned, "Look at you getting all arrogant over this being my _favourite_ bar." When the man shrugged Lilly continued with a sigh, "We'll just have to see where the evening goes. It's kind of complicated."

Kyle passed Lilly two icy glasses with a wink, "Good luck."

Lilly smiled as she walked away, returning across the dark room to join her best friend once more.

"I have to apologise for being late." Miley began when Lilly returned to their table and set Miley's glass down in front of her.

"Late?" Lilly repeated and confusion quickly found its way into the creasing of her brow and the pout in her lips, "I don't understand…"

Miley smiled knowingly back at her friend, "You must remember Lilly."

Lilly shook her head, "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Miley laughed and the sound shocked Lilly, sending a bolt of pleasure through her body, "I'm not talking about tonight – I was hideously early. I was mentioning the pact we made. Back when we were still in college?"

Lilly smiled shyly, "Oh, that."

"I'm forty-two now Lilly, we're two years overdue for our civil partnership."

Lilly choked against her straw as the liquid she had been taking up into her mouth had been forgotten on the way to her lips in response to Miley's reflection. "A-are we?"

Miley swirled the straw she held between elegant fingertips around her glass, stirring up the ice and brown sugar in the bottom, before she sipped, "Yes."

"I'm sorry about that." Lilly apologised.

Miley grinned, "I never imagined I would see Lilly Truscott fall apart over some simple flirting with another woman." Miley chided, "I thought you always had to be in control?"

Lilly shook her head, "I'm never in control when you're around, Miley."

Miley was watching her intently, "I love what you've done with your hair tonight."

"What a good way to change the subject."

Miley laughed, "No, seriously, I do! It looks lovely. So…tame."

"I'm glad you approve of my grooming efforts."

"Any burns?"

"What are you talking ab-… Oh."

"It's good to know you still remember the night we spent in the accident room of hospital."

"So burning my ear whilst I was attempting to straighten my hair wasn't the best idea."

Miley shook her head, "Right before Oliver's nineteenth birthday party as well. Poor guy, we only got back during the last hour, when everyone was either passed out or looking after those who were emptying their insides."

"And I had a great big bandage on the side of my head." Lilly sighed, "Those were the days."

"The days of waiting in the emergency room for five hours before actually being seen by any of the doctors, followed by being laughed at when we told them how the accident happened."

"I hadn't even been drinking beforehand." Lilly groaned, "What a dork."

"You always were - my dork." Miley teased with twinkling eyes.

"I think it's safe to say, now that we've spent the majority of our lives together, that I have been and will always be your dork." Lilly replied sincerely.

Miley smiled and then surprised Lilly by reaching across the table to take her hands in both of hers, "Until death do us part, I hope."

Lilly swallowed and looked down at their joined hands. Hers were beginning to get very warm from where they were cocooned within Miley's grasp. She could feel the softness of Miley's palms pressing down into her fingertips and the backs of her hands. The cool metal of the ring which Miley always wore on her right hand was pressing into Lilly's left hand and Lilly didn't know what to do.

_I've been in a rut, back and forth enough, heart like a wheel…_

A new song fired up from the sound system as the DJ flipped the tracks into something very familiar to Lilly and Miley. It was one of Hannah Montana's old songs and they met each other's eyes in recognition.

_Without you around so uncomfortable is how it feels…_

Lilly's heart rate was frightening her. She knew she had to take things slowly with the woman before her, but everything within her being was sparking forward into the place where their hands were tied on the surface of the table.

_Every time you're near trouble disappears under the ground…_

Miley's eyes were burning into Lilly's own and for a moment Lilly forgot that they were in the middle of a bar, surrounded by strangers. She also misplaced the fact that they were both in their forties with different lifestyles, one of which included a sixteen-year-old to take care of and the other… Well, Lilly had her friends and the children in her class.

_But when you go too far silver clouds will start hanging around…_

Lilly was in her teenage years again, sitting close to Miley and there was no distance between them. They spent everyday together and whenever one had plans, the other was sure to be included. For this is how it had always been between them.

_And I know I try to run, but I keep on coming back full circle and I can't jump the track…_

Lilly squeezed Miley's hands tightly and she heard the other woman sigh.

_Can't let you go…_

"Do you want to dance?" Lilly asked, feeling suddenly bold.

_Tied to one, so I keep on coming back full circle…_

Miley's eyes darted over to the floor where a group of female friends were bobbling along to the music. She bit down on her bottom lip for a moment, slowly debating over what would be the best answer to give to Lilly.

_Because I know you'll come around, you'll come around…_

"Yes. Of course." Miley replied brightly and began to rise from her seat.

_Skipping down a broken path, how long can I last? Please let me know, oh…_

They were still connected with Miley's right hand clinging onto Lilly's left as they walked towards the dance area together. Lilly could feel her pulse in her throat now and she swallowed, wishing for the stamina to get her through one dance with Miley Stewart without being too forward, or collapsing from the exhaustion of controlling her desires.

_Where's the finish line? 'Cause I got to find somewhere to go…_

They were standing opposite each other on their own patch of the dance area and the other ladies had shuffled over to give them their space. Lilly's cheeks were stained pink as she felt the judgemental eyes on her. The other women were watching, slyly, and ready for the gossip they could take home.

_I don't wanna hear those people interfere, what do they know?_

It was then that Miley caught her eye again and Lilly could see the glint in them, it was one she recognised all too well. Miley wanted to dance and she was beginning to sway her body. It was just like prom; a stuffy space with music blaring everywhere, and two young women were timidly taking to the dance floor.

_What I feel inside when I'm up all night needing you home…_

They were connected since Miley had taken both of Lilly's hands into each of hers once more. She was smiling shyly at Lilly again, acting as if they hadn't danced a hundred dances together before this night, or maybe this one was the only one that really mattered? It did to Lilly.

Miley lifted her arms up and Lilly twirled beneath them, taking Miley's outburst of laughter as her encouragement. She stepped into the song and let the rhythm flow through her. Her hips were moving in time to the beat of the music and Miley was dancing with her. "I can't remember the last time I danced to a Hannah Montana track." Lilly said above the blare of the music.

Miley grinned, "Me neither. Maybe it was when we were painting my kitchen? A couple of months back?"

"Oh yeah!" Lilly chirped, her face flashing up a brilliant smile. "But it wasn't just one Hannah song."

"Nope, it was pretty much all of them." Miley concurred.

"We didn't get a lot of decorating done…" Lilly mused, thinking of the harmless paint battle that had gone one between the two women. She had only accidentally flicked her brush, but white gloss had gone in Miley's perfect hair and the brunette called war. They had only been stopped when Emily had stepped in and called them off one another.

"It's all your fault." Miley dictated.

"What is?" Lilly asked.

"Everything." Miley's eyes had flickered down to the floor again, but then they lifted back up and she gave Lilly the same demure look she had greeted her with when Lilly had found her on her doorstep earlier that evening.

Lilly lost her breath and in the same moment, Miley stepped forward and shattered the distance between them. She looped her arms around Lilly's neck, until they were just swaying in place together.

_I'll keep on running till we meet in the middle…_

Miley's darkened eyes were gazing into Lilly's and the blonde felt the pink stain in her cheeks spread out until she was certain her entire face was burning. She licked her dry lips but kept her sight level on Miley, who was smiling coyly once more.

_I'll put right aside and I'll give just a little…_

"We've always danced together like this, haven't we?" Miley asked, and Lilly felt her heartbeat jump erratically in her chest.

"Yes." Lilly agreed, unable to think of any more answers and Miley placed her curly-haired head onto her shoulder.

_There's miles to go but we both know that we'll make it…_

Lilly inhaled deeply and then found her nerve to pull the other woman tighter to her. She held Miley's torso closely against her own, whilst tilting her head to press a soft kiss into Miley's hair. They remained practically still on the floor and completely unaware of anyone else but each other.

_And I know I try to run,  
But I keep on coming back full circle  
And I can't jump the track,  
Can't let you go…_

Miley lifted her head away, but kept her arms bound around Lilly. She was looking into Lilly's eyes with such intensity that Lilly knew if it had been any other woman but Miley, she would be kissing her by now.

Then Miley's eyes were closing slowly as she leaned closer to Lilly, her lips parted invitingly and Lilly knew she had only to take her chance.

_Tied to one,  
So I keep on coming back full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around…_

Lilly stayed still, she was frozen by nerves, trepidation and a sudden feeling of disbelief that this could actually be happening to her. Miley's breath was warm against her lips and Lilly found instinct was taking over her body, her own head gradually closing the distance between them.

Miley turned and her lips swept over the corner of Lilly's mouth to brush up against her cheek instead.

_Yeah, I know you'll come around, you'll come around…_

"Thank you for the dance." Miley whispered, so that only Lilly could hear her.

Lilly opened her eyes and found Miley's locked instantly with her own once more. Miley's sapphire orbs were round, filled with apology and Lilly knew she was cursing the lost chance, perhaps even more than she was. Yet she also saw uncertainty in her best friend's eyes, and Lilly did not want this to grow.

Instead Lilly smiled and reached up with a hesitant hand to brush a little of Miley's hair away from her cheek, "You're welcome."

Miley smiled back and Lilly could see the vulnerability within the other woman's face, for she felt it too. There was so much to say, and Lilly had lived for too long without mentioning anything already.

x-x-x-x-x

_The Month of July in the Year 2013_

"Da na na na na na na na na, da na na na na na na na na…"

Lilly was singing out the credits at the end of one of her favourite television programs. It was a habit that had started from when she had got into _Friends_ from a young age and now, whilst she was at college, she found it difficult to let this one die.

Her singing was so exuberant that she failed to hear the door of the flat she shared with Miley swing open and strike the wall. Lilly's eyes remained glued to the screen whilst Miley stormed into the room, so it was only when the other girl switched off the television that Lilly noticed anything was wrong and turned to regard a rather disheveled Miley, "Are you okay?"

Miley tossed her hair, "I think I will be now."

The brunette proceeded to march into the kitchen where she pulled a bottle of beer from their fridge. Lilly watched on, "Miley? It's four in the afternoon…"

"Do you want one?"

Lilly shrugged, "Okay…" Lilly reached out and took the bottle and the opener that Miley handed to her. They both returned to the lounge where Miley spread out on the couch and invited Lilly to sit with her. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Miley nodded adamantly, "Yes. Lilly, I've finally done it." Lilly quirked an eyebrow and Miley turned to her with a smile of triumph on her face, "Jake – he's out of my life for good."

Lilly choked on her drink, "W-what?"

Miley's face was filled with pride while she took another mouthful of beer, "I've finally given him directions to the town of Dumpsville, Population – Him."

"I hope you didn't use those words?" Lilly mumbled as she continued to watch Miley closely, scanning for any signs of weakness.

Miley laughed, "Don't worry darlin', really I was very mature."

"What happened?"

"I've had enough Lils. I can't do anymore of this long distance crap. I don't want to only see him for casual flings whenever he's in town. I can't stand to be the girlfriend who is told where and when her man is going to be around. He's not allowed to mess with my heart anymore Lils, and to be frank I think my heart gave up caring a while back. I feel fine."

Lilly smiled at Miley's buoyed sense of elation and found her own growing, "I'm happy for you Miles. He wasn't good enough for you."

"You have to say that because you're my best friend." Miley smiled.

"I know." Lilly grinned and received a slap on the thigh for her presumptuousness.

"Anyway," Miley put her bottle down on the coffee table before them, "tell me about your day."

Lilly shrugged, "Nothing much happened. Just had my usual Friday classes and then got in to watch an episode of _Friends_."

"Oooh, which one?"

"Well, we're at the part in the series where Monica and Chandler are going to get married."

"One of the best bits." Miley confirmed.

"Indeed. It was the one where Rachel and Phoebe are fighting over which guys they want to be their back-ups." Miley was taking another gulp from her bottle and Lilly continued, "Because Chandler and Monica are getting married and the rest of them are in their thirties and think they'll be alone forever. So, they all make a plan that if they're not married by the time they're forty, they'll pair off and marry their best friends. Rachel ends up with…"

Miley's bottle hit the table with a thud, "But that's a brilliant idea!"

"Hmm?"

"Having a back-up plan for when you're older. No one wants to live life alone…"

Miley was on her feet now and pacing the room, and Lilly could only watch in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"Miley, we're only twenty. It's not exactly the right time to be thinking of such things."

Miley swiveled around on the spot and stared directly at Lilly, "Now is the _perfect_ time for this type of planning Lilly." Lilly looked confused and Miley came to sit beside her once more, "Lilly, if we don't act now then all the good ones will be taken by the time we're forty."

"Miley, you only know one guy suitable for that." Lilly insisted and Miley cottoned on at once.

"_Oliver_?" Miley stuck her tongue out, "Ew! I mean, seriously Lils. I love the guy like a brother. But I could never see myself marrying him."

Lilly smiled, "If we're going on that logic then I couldn't have anyone either."

Miley frowned, "We know more girls than guys on a closer level… What about Sarah or Joannie?"

Lilly scowled, "Erm… Not gay?"

"Oh." Miley pouted, "Problematic."

Lilly smiled amusedly at Miley's sudden deflation, "It is."

Then Miley paused and Lilly could tell that she was thinking about something, and that it was taking a lot of contemplation. Her brow was creased into little lines of thought whilst she chewed methodically on her lower lip. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and her eyes had grown darker.

"The only guy I have is Oliver. But that's a definite no…" Miley began to clarify, "And you don't have any girls because you have no close gay friends."

"True." Lilly admitted, "And please don't try to throw me on some man when I haven't found my life partner. I would probably hate you forever."

Miley only smiled at Lilly mischievously, before suddenly turning shy, "What about me?"

"You?"

"Could you make the pact with me, Lils?"

Lilly smirked, "You're joking."

Miley shook her head adamantly and her response was soft, "No, actually, I'm not."

"You, and me, married?"

"Only if we've found no one else by the time we're forty." Miley insisted.

"That's twenty years away. Like, our lifetime lived again!" Lilly explained.

"Plenty of time to find the one." Miley put simply, "But if you don't want me as your back-up, I would understand."

Lilly looked Miley over and tried to imagine herself married to the girl. It wasn't impossible to picture Miley in a white dress, her face alive with love and devotion as she waited for Lilly by the altar. Lilly smiled to herself because, really, waking up to see Miley every morning with the sun painting shadows on her cheek and the steady rise and fall of her chest whilst she breathed, was looking quite desirable. She always knew she would end up on a porch somewhere with Miley, rocking on their chairs and discussing their grandchildren, yet had never quite considered it in this context. They were bound to each other anyway, since they were best friends, but suddenly their story became that little bit more special. It wasn't impossible now. It was so very real.

"I want you as my back-up." Lilly said, and a brilliant smile spread across her lips, "There never could be anyone else I would rather have."

"And I'll go gay for you." Miley assured with sparkling eyes and Lilly laughed.

"I would never ask that of you. But, just a little fooling around here and there would be in keeping with the vows I'll have you make. Plus, you need to have a maid's outfit." Miley raised an eyebrow and Lilly explained, "So I can perve on you when you're cleaning the house."

Miley laughed radiantly, "It's a deal."

Both girls sat still on the couch, with identical smiles glowing as they grinned from ear to ear. Lilly suddenly extended her hand, "Shake on it then."

Miley reached out and took Lilly's hand into her own. Her fingers wrapped tightly around Lilly's as they shook up and down once, twice and thrice.

"And now, we really seal the deal." Miley said and scooted closer to Lilly, until their knees were touching.

Lilly's eyes widened as Miley's hands reached up to touch her, and her fingertips splayed out from Lilly's jaw and up to her cheeks. Miley was warm against Lilly's skin and Lilly found her pulse falter, "Miley…" Lilly murmured, "What are you doing?"

Miley smiled, "Trust me on this one; I think you'll like it." Miley wet her lip, "Now, answer my questions honestly."

"Questions…?" Lilly stumbled, yet wavered when Miley frowned dramatically at her.

"Lilly, I need your concentration. And, I also need your hands on my waist."

Lilly's breath staggered as it voyaged into her lungs, "You… W-what?"

"Just do as I say."

Lilly reached out and placed her hands timidly on Miley's sides. When Miley cleared her throat, Lilly inched her body a little nearer and wrapped her fingers more firmly into Miley's shirt.

Miley smiled again, "That's better." Then Miley winked before her tone became serious, "Do you, Lilly Truscott, swear that you will take me, Miley Stewart, as your back-up should you have reached the age of forty with no marital partner?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, but quickly adopted Miley's formal stance, "Yes, of course."

"And will you proceed to engage in a civil wedding with me, if we should reach our middle ages as two single women?"

"I will." Lilly smiled and Miley's lips grew into a small smile of their own.

"You know, you don't really have to do this." Miley said, and Lilly caught in her best friend's eyes a flash of fondness which was kindled with yearning. It was then that Lilly felt her heart leap forward in her chest as it called out her answer; to fulfill her best friend's wishes.

"I want to do this, Miley. And yes, I will marry you if we should have reached the age of forty with no other marital partners. And I shall honour our marriage until the day my heart stops beating." Lilly's hold on Miley tightened, "I love you Miley."

"I love you too, Lilly."

Then Miley leaned in slowly and Lilly's eyes fluttered shut as she awaited Miley's promise. Warm breath brushed against her skin and Lilly parted her lips, in anticipation of Miley's own. They came timidly and with such a sweet softness that Lilly thought she should melt right there on the couch where they were sat. She pressed her lips back against Miley's fervently, putting her love for the other girl and their friendship into the ardour that her lips created.

Both girls drew away slowly and two pairs of blue eyes fluttered open. They were both smiling.

"You're stuck with me now." Miley stated.

"Damn." Lilly answered, she felt overwhelmed and giddy, like she needed to lie down.

"What do you want for supper?"

Miley's question was irregular, and probably prompted by the gurgle that was emitted from Lilly's belly, which the blonde had failed to notice in light of recent events.

"Erm… Pizza?" Lilly answered and Miley rose at once.

"Coming right up. I'll just go shove one in the oven." Miley winked and then she was gone.

Lilly sat in the quiet for a few moments longer. She did not feel entirely herself and a sudden pang of longing jolted within her when Miley left the room. She wanted to be with her and it was almost unbearable now that Miley had left her side after all that had happened in those last few minutes.

Lilly raised a shaking hand to her mouth, where she pressed her fingertips into her pink lips, very much aware of the tingles that were spreading from the place where Miley had kissed her.

Everything was different now, though Lilly wouldn't notice the change for at least another year. It started off so small, within this single afternoon, that Lilly was able to brush it off each day as a silly crush. Yet as the years passed Lilly Truscott began to realise that her affection towards Miley Stewart would grow to be even bigger than her own existence.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Chapter 3 and we're about halfway there. Thanks for all the reviews so far - you are all legends :)_

_x  
_

**Of All the Lovers**

_Feel.  
Can't you see there's so much here to feel?  
Deep inside your heart  
You know I'm real.  
Can't you see that this is getting higher, higher, higher…_

A further Happy Hour's worth of rum-based cocktails were flowing through Lilly's bloodstream and inciting dangerous hormones that trickled within Lilly's veins, prompting heat in her cheeks and fuelling her desire for Miley Stewart. Neither one of the girls were drunk, but Lilly didn't want the steady feeling of slow inebriation to progress any further and it was her shout that saw them working their way along the beach.

"Hold on Lilly." Miley had stopped beside her and was fumbling with her sandals, "I've got sand in my shoes."

Lilly smiled, "So take them off."

Miley grinned back, "I'll do just that. You too."

Lilly hooked a foot up to appease her friend and quickly dislodged her own shoes, to take them up into her free hand to carry them.

Miley looped her arm through Lilly's as they continued their stroll, "Look at the moon, Lils, it's so pretty tonight."

Lilly's eyes followed where Miley's arm, laden with the sandals she held in her hand, was pointing at the full moon that July evening. The stars were speckling the sky above and the ocean's surface caught them up in a blurry reflection. The water was navy blue, a colour to match Miley's dress, yet the heavens filling the space over them had nothing on Miley's sparkling eyes that were wonderfully alive with awe as she regarded the velvet sky.

"Very pretty." Lilly agreed, yet she had paid little attention to the natural beauty, because every second her eyes were away from Miley was another moment of her life wasted.

"We should do this more often."

"What's that?" Lilly asked.

"You know, go out as just the two of us and then end the night with a walk along the beach. It's so…"

"Romantic?" Lilly finished with a half-smile.

Miley looked away, "Yes, it is."

Yet for all of Miley's apparent shyness, her hand was beginning to slide down Lilly's fore-arm until she was lacing her fingers with Lilly's.

Lilly swallowed and tightened her grip on Miley's curling fingers, partly to ensure that the other woman couldn't break away too easily. The sand was shifting through the spaces between their bare toes and it tingled against the bottom of their feet. The gentle rushing noise of the surf over the beach was entirely soothing and Lilly sighed because the evening air was so clear and Miley's hand was warm.

"Miley we need to…"

"What do you want to…"

Both women had spoken at once and Lilly paused, whilst she allowed Miley's lips to part again, "Sorry Lilly, what were you going to say?"

Lilly cleared her throat and her friendly old nerves were re-kindled in her system, "I was just going to say that I think we should talk."

Miley's footstep faltered on the sand for a moment, and she kept her eyes averted, "Of course we can talk. It's what we generally do when we're together." Miley said lightly, but Lilly could feel the change in Miley's palm as it flinched against her own.

"You're right." Lilly agreed with Miley and they maintained their slow pace beside the breaking waves, "But sometimes I think we leave a few things unspoken."

Miley cleared her throat hesitantly, "Like what?"

Lilly sighed, but squeezed Miley's hand reassuringly, "Well, I just wanted to know what prompted you to ask me out with you tonight."

"Oh." Miley's gaze fell once more upon the waves and their footsteps slowed minutely when her eyes became captivated once more, "I figured we hadn't spent an evening out as just the two of us in quite a while."

Lilly smiled, "You're right."

"And I'm having such a wonderful time." Miley turned away from the water and a beaming smile was gracing her lips as she looked upon Lilly, "I don't think I've enjoyed myself so much since… Well, since last Monday when we went to see that Chinese action movie."

"You only liked it because you were laughing so hard at the karate-kicking grandmother that teenagers threw their popcorn at us, and then they got chucked out of the theatre for harassing two innocent women."

"Hmm..." Miley sighed, "It's a shame really that the usher didn't believe their side of the story." Her eyes were twinkling mischievously and Lilly smiled herself for the familiarity of that smile, it was as old as Miley herself. She was always so candidly devious. "When I'm with you, Lilly, I feel young again." Miley said softly, her tone a direct contrast to the previous mirth she had displayed, "Because being with you is timeless. Sometimes I feel like you know me more than I know myself, and vice versa. I can be anyone in the world to everyone else, but around you I can be completely myself. With Emily I am 'Mother' and for Oliver I am 'Best Friend'. To the people I work with I am 'Gracious Employer', or so I hope, and with my family I am 'Daughter' or 'Sister' or 'Cousin'. Yet, you have me, and for _you_ I will always be Miley."

Lilly's feet stopped trailing over the sand and Miley came to a halt with her. "And that is why I love you."

"I love you too Lilly." Miley replied, "You're my best friend."

Lilly sighed, and within her breath came a hint at her frustration, "Miley, I know you say that we know each other better than we know ourselves, but sometimes I find that hard to believe." Miley was quiet, attentive, and Lilly continued, "I don't know the reason why you asked me here tonight. I don't understand why you called it a 'date' when we left earlier, but I know that you had implied it before when we arranged it all last week. I don't know why you moved into my arms when we danced earlier and I don't know why I thought I should kiss you when the song came to an end…"

"Lilly…" Miley whispered and took both of Lilly's hands into her own again, an intended soothing action which only causes splinters to form across Lilly's heart.

"Please, can you just tell me?" Lilly asked, and in her voice during that moment came the same soft question that she had asked, almost thirty years ago, when she discovered that Miley was Hannah Montana …_Why didn't you tell me?_

Miley's smile was weak and her lips quivered before they parted again, "I can give you some answers, and I guess I should." Miley pursed her mouth in thought before she spoke once more, "In response to your questions as they came; my first answer would be I asked you here tonight because I knew that it was about time. But it wasn't me who was brave enough to come to that conclusion on my own."

Lilly raised an eyebrow, "Oliver?"

Miley shook her head, smiling, "No, Emily."

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah." Miley's smile grew, "It was on the day that you came round to help me paint my kitchen…"

_High laughter filled the room below her bedroom and Emily Stewart slammed her book shut for the last time that afternoon. There was no way she could study for her exams with her mother and her best friend making such a noise in the kitchen. Miley had only invited Aunt Lilly around to help her with the decorating, but this was now becoming too much. For the past hour, the volume had inched upwards and even the sporadic angry stomps on her floor were beginning to go unheard._

_Emily rose from her chair, leaving her book in its place as she stormed to the staircase. She marched down until she was in the dining area just outside the kitchen. Pausing for a moment as the screams turned to softer giggles, Emily pressed her ear to the door to listen._

"_A paint war wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked ya to come around and help me with the kitchen, Lils." A gravelly voice slurred out in between pants for breath and the other woman laughed._

"_It's not my fault!" Lilly insisted, and her tone was youthful as she lied appallingly and then laughed even harder, "All I did was accidentally get paint in your hair."_

"_And then I inadvertently got your face." _

"_Then my brush happened to splatter paint down the front of your overalls."_

"_And then I wrestled you to the floor and took you out."_

"_That was the best part…"_

_Miley slapped Lilly's arm, "Lesbian." She murmured affectionately._

"_But you didn't really take me out."_

"_I so did." Miley insisted._

"_Nope, you pushed me down and then I got back up. Just face it Miles, you're not as fit as you used to be."_

"_Hey! Just because I don't go to the gym five times a week doesn't mean I can't hold my own in a fight." Miley argued playfully back._

"_Well, you can't, because you didn't." Lilly mocked and Emily could almost feel the competitive spirit creeping up within her mother; Miley was not fond of being beaten so easily._

_Emily eased the door quietly open and peered carefully around. Lilly was leaning casually against the kitchen island, which was covered in protective plastic covers, like all other surfaces in the kitchen. Miley, meanwhile, was in the middle of the floor and her body was tensed as if to launch herself… "She wouldn't…" Emily muttered to herself, but she was wrong._

_With an impressive battle cry, Miley sprang forward and closed her arms around Lilly's middle, forcing her down onto the floor. Lilly twisted around, as Miley tackled her, wrapping her arms tightly around Miley until they bumped onto the old sheets that were spread over the tiled floor to protect the ceramics from paint. _

_Laughter once again filled the space of the kitchen and Emily could only stand amazed, for she could barely remember the last time when her mother had been so happy. Her laughter was like music and Lilly's rang out alongside it making the sound all the sweeter._

_The two middle-aged women were squirming on the floor, and both had snatched up paintbrushes again to swipe at each other's overalls and skin. Miley got another stripe down her cheek whilst Lilly's neck was tarnished with white gloss. It was only when Miley had managed to get Lilly flat on her back and sit astride her that she stopped._

"_Did I just get paint in your mouth?" _

_Lilly's tongue flickered forward and she began to spit at the white lacquer which speckled her lips, "Mmhmm… thanks…a…lot…" _

_Miley laughed victoriously, "I think this means I win."_

_Lilly glared sullenly up at her best friend, "Fine."_

_Then Miley's laughter stopped and she became quite still as she watched Lilly from above. "Look at you, all covered in paint." Miley murmured softly._

_Lilly smiled weakly back and Miley tilted her head to one side whilst she regarded her best friend. As she did this, she dropped the paintbrush from her hand and raised it instead to Lilly's cheek, where she trailed her fingertips down until they rested upon Lilly's lips. Carefully now, Miley wiped at the paint which still resided there, and Lilly did not tear her eyes away for even one second._

_Emily felt her cheeks flush hot with embarrassment and she knew that she should turn away, but she could not. The look in her mother's eyes – it was pure adoration for the woman beneath her and Emily understood at last._

"…Emily told me that we should do more things together. She said that we should have a 'date' and I was instructed to ring you to arrange one."

"A _date_?"

"Her word." Miley said, and her eyes were flickering carefully backwards and forwards with Lilly's.

"Yeah, but you used it earlier."

Miley smiled, "Ya got me there. Well, wasn't it? We had drinks and talked and then we danced."

"And I nearly kissed you." Lilly said, not quite bitterly, "The perfect almost-first-date."

"No." Miley turned her eyes away from Lilly again, "You're wrong Lilly. It was all me. I nearly kissed you."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah." Miley's gaze was upon the dark sand beneath their feet and Lilly knew she would find nothing of interest there.

Lilly sighed, "Do you want me to take you home?"

Miley's head whipped around at once, "No, of course not." Lilly nodded and then Miley tugged on her hand, "Let's walk a little further."

Lilly stumbled onward as they plodded along the deserted beach. The night air was soothing on her bare arms and she could almost feel the tingle of the starlight against her skin. Miley's breathing was even beside her, yet Lilly found her own to be staggered as her heart pulsed with unanswered questions and she was choking beneath her own emotions.

She broke her hand away from Miley's and strode down to the water's edge, where she waded in until the waves were lapping around her calves. Lilly inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, aware of Miley standing only a few yards away, just as she had been throughout all of Lilly's life with her. Within Lilly's chest was a scream of defiance at the injustice of the world and the unknown being, or force, that had made her fall hopelessly in love with her best friend. Nearly twenty years had passed and it was still unrequited, yet now it was worse. Miley was confused and her hesitation made Lilly all the more afraid of her yearnings. She could push things too far.

"Are you mad at me?"

Miley's voice came to Lilly through the dark and Lilly opened her eyes again, "No. Miley, I could never be mad at you."

Footsteps on the sand indicated that Miley was moving cautiously nearer. "Lilly?" Miley spoke quietly and Lilly felt her breath catch, "Can you tell me what's going on?" Lilly lowered her head, and watched as the dark water folded around her legs. The ocean was cold tonight and she wiggled her toes deeper into the muddy sand beneath her feet; anchoring herself to the earth.

Miley spoke again, "Lilly, I think I'm ready to talk to you about everything. I know that if I don't then we'll never be as close." Lilly didn't answer; she only curled her fingers into her palms and waited, since her words were lost in the breeze that ruffled through her blonde hair.

"Lilly," Miley stepped nearer, "I called it a date tonight because that's what it is. It's our first date, well, in my mind it is. Sometimes, it's so hard to read you but I always know to hope that I am, because I'm usually right." Miley paused and then her hand rested on Lilly's shoulder, causing the blonde to gasp at the warmth that emanated from Miley's palm. "Lilly, I moved into your arms earlier because I wanted to. When we're together, no matter what we're doing, and you move suddenly, I do too. It's like a strange instinct that tells me to direct the current of myself towards you and I am consequentially drawn to you." Miley's other hand was now upon Lilly's other shoulder and then both squeezed together, "And your last question, as to why you thought you should kiss me at the end of that song is easily answered - because we should have kissed. I should have let you kiss me then, and I should have kissed you when I had you pinned down on my kitchen floor a couple of months ago. I should have kissed you when I held Emily in my arms during those sacred moments after I had given birth to her, and I should have kissed you at Oliver's wedding." Miley's voice had grown husky in the dark and Lilly heard the emotion spark through it. "Lilly, I should have realised what it meant when I kissed you that afternoon when we made our promise. But I didn't. I only know what I feel now that I've had thirty years to look back over our lives together. Now that I've discovered that I have actually been in love with my best friend throughout most of it."

"Miley…" Lilly turned around slowly in the water, where Miley was standing also almost up to her knees.

"Can you forgive me?" Miley asked gently, and her eyes were round and beseeching. They were both still so young during this moment.

"There's nothing to forgive."

The milky heavens burned above them and Lilly could see the stars reflected in Miley's oceanic eyes. She was still and waiting for something to move, so that she could flow with it. Then Miley lifted a hand from Lilly's shoulder and touched her lips.

Lilly trembled and Miley's eyes lit up with awe. Her fingers swept across Lilly's mouth slowly and Lilly's lips parted. As she breathed in, she could taste Miley's skin and was aware that Miley's fingertips had grown damp from their connection.

Miley's hand moved now away from the curve of Lilly's mouth and her fingers slowly crept across Lilly's cheek. Miley was tilting Lilly nearer to her and her eyes were drifting across Lilly's face, taking in every feature as if she were drinking her best friend's expression, from the small creases at the corners of Lilly's eyes, to the softness of her cheeks.

Then Miley's other hand slinked around the back of Lilly's neck, and drew Lilly ever closer to Miley. She was almost there, yet hesitant, as if each movement between them was an indelible act that she longed to take her time over before it was carried out. These measures were so perfectly gentle and endearing, that they were so – _Miley_; the Miley that truly belonged to Lilly.

"Kiss me." Lilly breathed, her lips almost touching Miley's, and the requirement was too much for her to wait any longer.

Another second passed and then Miley was kissing her.

Lilly had never known such heat to spread through her body so swiftly. Her chest was ablaze with a pounding fulfillment and it branched out into each of her limbs. Her fingertips tingled and they reached out to clutch Miley's waist, her hands curling into the material of Miley's dress as she held onto the other woman.

Miley's mouth moved slowly over Lilly's; her lips were warm and infinitely soft. Lilly inhaled and she could smell the moisturiser that Miley had used on her face earlier that day. When she breathed in she could taste Miley's breath; mint and sugar and rum and lipstick, all laced into the flavour of her damp skin. Miley's mouth was exquisite and Lilly pressed her own against Miley's more ardently as her body sang for the praise Miley gave to her own.

Lilly tugged Miley nearer, needing to feel the closeness of the other woman's body. Their torsos collided with a soft bump as their movements were still gradual whilst they learnt each other through different senses. In response Miley was coiling into Lilly's form, moulding to Lilly's shape so that they could be more together. The affect on Lilly's body was enough to make her legs weak and they shook. Her body dipped downwards and then Miley was drawing Lilly to her again, so that she would remember how to stand.

Although she regretted it the moment their lips were torn, Lilly had to pull away. She was trembling so much that it was becoming impossible not to need to be still and breathe. "Never have I ever been kissed like that before." Lilly murmured and shook her head in wonder.

Miley was speechless. Her eyes were darker than the ocean during the time of a storm and fuller of colour than the aquamarine depths on a summer's day. Her lipstick was smudged and her cheeks were pink. Her lips were swollen and in her expression she was calling out for more. Lilly kissed her again, clashing their lips together so that they bumped clumsily against one another. It did not matter that this embrace was inelegant or that the water surrounding them was getting higher, not when Miley's skin was burning through the material of her dress and Lilly's hands were growing hotter.

They were moving all of a sudden and Lilly discovered that Miley was dragging her backwards and out of the water. The night air hit Lilly's legs suddenly, like a warm breath on her cold skin and she felt herself shudder from the feeling. Miley was still backing away, but holding onto Lilly whilst she kept the kiss slow and deep. Lilly's arms were wrapped all the way around Miley now. Her palms were pressed against the small of Miley's back and Lilly's breathing came quick as her lips continuously returned to Miley's.

An unseen obstacle on the dark sand was a sudden shock for both women. Miley was standing one moment and then she was tipping backwards, and Lilly was falling with her. Their bodies landed with a soft thud on the beach and Lilly was aware of Miley's body beneath her own on the wet and grainy ground.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked, and she was aware that she sounded hoarse since some of the air had been forced from her lungs in the collision.

Miley was laughing; Lilly felt it before the sound passed her lips. Her chest was trembling with the joy that bubbled up through the other woman. Lilly watched as Miley's head was tossed backwards and she released a brilliant laugh. Her hair was splayed across the sand and the chocolate curls rippled over the earth. Lilly felt wonderful as she lay atop Miley's body and watched her best friend laugh like no one was there to watch.

"I-I'm fine." Miley gasped when she began to calm down, "I didn't expect that to happen." Lilly smiled strangely, unable to take her eyes away from Miley, "What?" Miley's tone turned serious, "What's that look for?"

Lilly's smile brightened until Miley could see her teeth, "You are just wonderful, tonight and every night. And… You're in love with me?"

Miley's eyes were glittering with the brightness of the stars reflected in them, "I am in love with you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me – in my whole life."

Lilly shook her head, "When am I going to wake up?"

"Never." Miley confirmed strongly and she reached up to twist strands of Lilly's golden hair around her fingers, "Like I said twenty-two years ago, you're stuck with me now."

"Damn." Lilly whispered and leaned down to kiss Miley again.

x-x-x-x-x

_The Month of August in the Year 2017_

It couldn't have been a more perfect day in terms of the weather. It was late summer and the sun was warm on the faces of the guests who walked the lawns in dresses and suits. Flowers loosed a heady scent over the grounds from where they were ornamentally decorated on pillars or spilling out of ceramic vases. The background noise was of content chatter, mingling with the occasional laugh and snap of the photographer's camera. This was complemented by the symphony of violinists who were supplying soothing music.

The majority of the day had already passed and Lilly was exploring. She kept separate from others for the time being whilst she walked among the roses in their beds and her ears tuned in to the hum of bees pollinating the flowers. It was a glorious late afternoon and she couldn't be happier for her best friend.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley's voice was calling out to her and Lilly turned instantly, without even needing to think.

Lilly smiled, without noticing and started walking towards Miley without stopping to ask why, because it was natural now, after twelve years of friendship. "Hello." Lilly replied as she greeted Miley who was striding over.

"Come on, they're about to serve the food and you're on my table." Miley grinned and revealed a flash of white teeth, "Don't leave me on my own with Oliver's weird cousin."

Lilly made a face, "Who would have thought that Oliver had family in the military?"

Miley laughed, "Who would have known that his mother had a deeper voice than him? Families Lils, what are you gonna do?"

Lilly shrugged when Miley looped her arm easily through Lilly's so that they could walk together to the dining area. "It's a good thing the twins are going to be on our table." Lilly contemplated and Miley nodded.

"Rosie and Beth? Yeah, they just about make up for the rest of them."

The two girls fell quiet and they smiled to other guests as they approached the dining area. Circular tables were spread out beneath great white canvases and they were already laid with silver tableware and wine glasses. Bread rolls sat in wicker baskets and everyone had a cushioned seat to find.

"Miley Stewart…" Miley was scanning a table whilst Lilly stood at her side, "And… Lilly Truscott. Lils, you're sitting over there." Miley stated and pointed at the seat nearly opposite her own.

"Trust Oliver to try to get us to talk to other people." Lilly sighed.

Miley smiled and her response was quiet, so only Lilly could hear, "Don't worry, nothing is going to separate us later."

Lilly swallowed as she saw Miley's wink, but covered up the sudden rising of heat to her cheeks with a practiced smile. "I'll hold you to that promise."

Both young women took their places and engaged in conversations with those at their sides. Lilly felt despondent, even though Miley was only a few chairs away from her and it was difficult to concentrate on what Oliver's more normal cousin Beth was trying to say to her from the other side of her boyfriend.

It was your typical social etiquette sitting boy, and then girl, and then boy again. Miley had the raw end of the deal since she had been placed next to Chad – the militant cousin who had recently returned from rebuilding villages in Afghanistan. He was trying to demonstrate different forms of structures using the cutlery and Miley was attempting to appease his vivacious appetite for all things masculine. She managed to only shake him off when Rosie came to her rescue by leaning around her date for the day and engaging Miley in discussions on different coloured lipsticks, and which to apply to diverse skin tones.

Then a hush fell over the guests as Oliver and Sarah Oken approached the mass of tables. Everyone rose to their feet and started clapping the newly weds. Lilly's face was stretched into a bright smile and she glanced over to see that Miley was sharing the same look as her. There was pride in both pairs of blue eyes as both girls regarded their male best friend, finally married to a high school sweetheart.

Oliver smiled nervously and Sarah rested her hand on his arm before they took their seats like everyone else. The bride and groom were sitting with their parents and siblings, and the cousins and best friends were at the table next to them. Lilly caught Oliver's eye and beamed at him. He grinned back and winked before he succumbed to conversation with his direct family.

"Look at our little doughnut, he's all grown up and married." Miley called out to Lilly from across the table and Lilly nodded.

"I know."

"One day that'll be us." Miley said in general to the group and Lilly's eyes flickered down to find her hands twiddling with her napkin.

"Perhaps." Lilly muttered quietly to herself and no one else heard.

Any further conversation on the matter was quickly curtailed when waiters brought round the first of the courses that they would dine on. Lilly got stuck into her food at once, whilst keeping up general chatter with those seated nearer to her. The sun was gradually setting but the evening air stayed warm and the guests were soon comfortable with full bellies and the promise of dancing to follow.

The tinkling of cutlery against a glass brought the attention away from the various desserts that the wedding guests were enjoying and soon all eyes were upon Sarah Oken, who was about to speak.

"Hello everyone…" Sarah had risen and was smiling shyly at the crowds gathered around their table. "I just wanted to stand up and say a big thank you to all of you for coming to our wedding." Sarah's smile grew and she glanced down to her new husband, who was grinning up at her from his seat. "It means so much to us for you all to have come. I know it's not exactly the most traditional thing for the bride to make a speech, but I would like to say some things today." Sarah paused and cleared her throat, "Oliver and I have known each other from about the age of fourteen. It wasn't exactly what you would call 'love at first sight', but I always had feelings for him. I just didn't realise what those were exactly until we ended up in college together.

"You see, we tried the whole dating thing a couple of times in high school after a project where we had to look after a bag of flour got us an 'A'. It was such a successful result that we thought our relationship was workable." Sarah smiled placidly at her guests, "Unfortunately it just wasn't meant to be at the time. Oliver was…" Sarah looked thoughtful, "Immature." Her audience chuckled and Oliver feigned insulted, "And I was too busy trying to save the planet to have enough time for a serious boyfriend.

"The rest of our high school years passed and by strange coincidence we both ended up in the same college. Oliver had grown up, not much taller…" A few more laughs filled the vicinity, "…but he was kinder. Oliver was creative and handsome and we really got to know each other again when we both volunteered for Greenpeace." Sarah took in the change in expressions of her audience, "Yes, Oliver did volunteer for Greenpeace. He told me that it would look good when he applied for jobs later, but that was only because he was in front of his friends. I soon discovered that he was hard-working and committed to the cause. We ended up spending a lot of time together cleaning beaches and protesting to save our planet. It was when we were painting our placard signs one night that we really discovered our feelings for each other…"

Sarah trailed off for a moment and her eyes glistened with memories that had brought about their connection to one another on this day in August. "I'm standing here today as Mrs. Oliver Oken and I couldn't be happier. I didn't realise it back in high school, but Oliver is the one for me. Sometimes people just need time to grow, because often they find that, as they do, they will begin to lean towards one another. Now, and please pardon the metaphor, Oliver and I are like trees, tilted towards each other under the sun, and we can only grow ever closer.

"Please, will you all raise a glass to my wonderful husband, and wish us all the best in the rest of our lives together."

Lilly joined the guests in lifting her champagne glass to congratulate the happy couple. She watched as the lips of her high school friends' met in a soft kiss and felt a twang of longing strike within her own chest. She dropped her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath and recompose; this was definitely a feeling that should be smothered.

Her eyes returned to the scene when the applause started and she was soon smiling with the heartened crowds. Her hands were beating together in a clap and she nodded her head in approval when Beth leaned over to mumble her appreciation for Sarah's words.

It was then that a bolt of laughter came to Lilly's ears above the smattering of hands against one another. She heard nothing more of the voices or the chuckles that filled the air and her eyes were instantly drawn to her best friend.

Miley was laughing at something that one of Oliver's cousins had said, but it didn't matter what the joke was or who had spoken, because Miley was _laughing_. Her eyes were crinkling up in the corners whilst they flashed a brilliant cobalt blue in her amusement. Her tussles of brown curls were bouncing from side to side as she shook her head and a flash of white teeth were evident from between a pair of pouting lips. Miley's cheeks were tainted pink with the effort of the laugh, and the colour crept almost across the bridge of her nose.

It was so difficult to stop watching her. Lilly felt as if she had swallowed her champagne accidentally down into her lungs for her breath was thick, almost enough to choke on. Her pulse was deceptive, since in one moment it beat erratically and fast – her blood was thin and singing almost painfully through her veins. Then her heart was slower, thudding heavily within her chest and forcing scarlet heat into Lilly's face.

The changes were nearly adequate to make Lilly feel unwell, yet the affect on her was to the contrary. Lilly had never felt more alive as she did during that minute when she sat with her eyes upon her best friend, almost praying that Miley would turn suddenly and see the difference within her. And then Lilly hoped that Miley wouldn't, because she would know what Lilly had just come to realise…

Oliver's best man spoke next, and then the groom himself, but Lilly heard little of their words; they were a background buzzing in her blood-filled ears. She could only look upon the girl who was watching the speakers intently. Miley was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, and her hands were still in her lap whilst her eyes took in the scene. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders and half of the way down her back, and Lilly was glad of the distance between them for the first time. Now she could not sink her fingers into Miley's luscious hair. She could not find accidental ways to brush their knees together underneath the table, or stroke Miley's soft skin.

Miley swallowed and Lilly's eyes were drawn to her throat. Lilly flushed again whilst she followed the curve of Miley's neck down until her eyes were upon the other girl's chest – watching her breathe. Miley's breasts rose and fell with each pass of air through her lungs and Lilly's frame grew ever more tense as she tried to force herself to look away.

"…please join us on the floor as we undertake our first dance together, as husband and wife."

Everyone was beginning to rise and Lilly had to blink hard to bring herself away from the medley of crazed emotions that were trilling through her thought processes and humming within her being. She stood with the crowd of people and allowed herself to fit in, and then be herded over towards the dance area.

Oliver and Sarah were holding hands and they strode out to the centre of the floor, whilst the guests formed a curve around them. People were smiling and children were tugging excitedly on their mother's skirts. Hushing noises were made by both sets of proud parents and then the band was called into play.

The music was soft and the couple in the middle began to sway slowly together. It was a traditional first dance, without any need for added glamour or extravagant dance moves. Oliver held Sarah in his arms, and his mouth was bending to her ear, where he was speaking to her – so that only she could hear. Sarah was smiling and from this smile there appeared to be a glow which was highlighted even further by the whiteness of her gown and the lanterns which lit the area.

Lilly sighed; tears were pricking the corners of her eyes as she beheld a sight before her which she was certain she would never obtain so perfectly for herself. Miley's hand took her own and the tears really sprung forward now; it was impossible.

"Come on." Miley muttered near Lilly's ear and tugged her gently onto the floor.

Lilly felt heat in her cheeks from the burning gaze of the crowd, since more guests were joining the bride and groom in the centre, but these were male and female couples.

"Miley…" Lilly began hesitantly, yet Miley only twirled her around, until they were facing each other, and let Lilly step into her arms.

"Just dance with me." Miley breathed and drew Lilly nearer.

They began to move across the floor, and with each step her feet made, Lilly felt the twitch of her pulse creep faster in her throat. It was all that her body wanted, to hold Miley close and to feel the press of her warm being against her own. Lilly kept the frame of her body strong, however, and did not allow herself to yield to her desire.

"Where's Travis again?" Lilly asked and her voice was thick from the regret of having to be polite.

Miley looked thoughtful, "He is in Canada helping his dad with the extension on their house. They wanted to get it finished before the end of the summer… And why couldn't Katie make it tonight?"

Lilly swallowed and glanced away, knowing that if Katie were here to see Miley holding Lilly in her arms, she would not be going back to the same hotel room as her. "She had a business trip, it was planned months ago."

"I remember now." Miley nodded.

"Pity Travis couldn't make it." Lilly said, and she was pleased to note that she didn't sound bitter when she said his name.

Miley laughed lightly, "It's okay though. We're on and off all the time anyway, it's nothing serious."

"He's not the one then?"

Miley shook her head, "I'm still looking."

_Open your eyes…_Lilly blinked, "Me too."

"Not Katie?" Miley's eyes creased with concern and Lilly smiled.

"I don't think so. We've been together for almost a year but something always seems to be missing."

"Oh."

Lilly paused and twirled Miley around, only to welcome her back into her arms with a warmer smile, "Don't worry Miley. Let's just dance." Miley hesitated, and then she smiled and allowed Lilly to take the lead in their direction through the other couples.

"We're getting stared at." Miley had leaned forward to breathe the words into Lilly's ear.

Lilly savoured the fragrance of Miley's perfume for a moment before she dared allow her eyes to follow Miley's quick glance. Oliver's cousin Chad was standing with a puzzled expression upon his face. Lilly grinned, "He's just jealous that I got a hot date and he had to come with his mum."

Miley giggled, "So, I'm your hot date now, am I?"

Lilly shrugged, "Unless you want to go and join army man over there? He was quite keen on you in dinner."

Miley shuddered, "I'm very happy with my current dance partner, but thank you."

"I like dancing with you." Lilly admitted in a happy sigh.

"You're the best person I've ever danced with."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah right."

Miley nodded, "It's true. You're so soft and you know just how I like to be held."

"Holding on to beautiful women is kind of a specialty of mine these days." Lilly joked.

Miley's eyes sparkled in amusement, "Very funny Lilly. I am serious though. When I dance with you, it seems to make all the world calm and I'm distracted from the mundane aspects of my life. I can just enjoy the music and the feel of my feet on the floor. It's so refreshing."

Lilly smiled shyly, "Thank you for being nice."

"Thank you for dancing with me, and saving me from Mr Grabby-Hands over there."

The song was beginning to die and Lilly knew that Miley would move on to dance with another. Oliver was smiling in Lilly's direction and she was aware that soon she would have to let Miley move out of her arms so that she could be taken up by her other best friend. The violins were singing out their last notes and Lilly's feet fell still. Miley was smiling, her lips parted slightly and her azure eyes shone with the light of the stars, the lanterns, and with the joy of the occasion.

Miley leaned in and rested her warm mouth against Lilly's cheek, "I'll see you later." Miley promised and, with one last look back, she found another partner.

Lilly turned aside, and did not watch the handsome young man wrap his arms around Miley and lead her away. She had been so close, but it was assured that Lilly must go on dreaming, for she was still so far.

Oliver's hand on her arm brought her mind back to the present and she smiled as Oliver swept her away, more clumsily than she had danced with Miley. "I'm so happy for you and Sarah."

Oliver was watching Lilly thoughtfully, "Thank you."

"It's been such a great day. Your vows were beautiful Oliver."

Oliver smiled, yet his eyes remained pensive, "Thank you. Have you had a nice time Lils?"

Lilly grinned, but found her cheeks had grown cold and the smile was stretched, "Yes."

Oliver nodded and they continued moving somewhat awkwardly across the floor. Occasionally Oliver's eyes would stray to Sarah, where she was dancing with her brother, and Lilly took one of these moments to let her eyes fall on Miley.

The brunette was laughing again and Lilly felt a bite within her chest. It was almost too much, the leap that her heart made towards the other woman, and she wanted to press her face into Oliver's shoulder so that she couldn't see. Her eyes were stinging with desire and the other people were without features; Lilly was unable to hold her gaze on anything that wasn't Miley.

Oliver's face suddenly loomed before her eyes and Lilly realised she had been staring for too long. She flushed and glanced up at Oliver, smiling uneasily as he regarded her. "It's gotten worse, hasn't it?" Oliver announced quietly.

"Hmm?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Your thing for Miley. I can see it in your eyes. She's all you can look at tonight and with her is the only place you want to be."

Lilly's eyes found the floor, "I'm really enjoying your wedding."

Oliver chuckled gently, "Lils, I'm not saying you weren't." He stopped then and Lilly's feet stumbled inelegantly to a still. Oliver's eyes were kind, "Over the years you've grown to like her more and more, and I'm scared to where this will lead…"

"Where this has led…" Lilly's eyes fluttered over to Miley once more, who caught her this time and she smiled. Lilly blinked and she met Oliver's once more, "I've fallen in love with her. Tonight I've realised and now I know that there's also no way out of it. There's no way that this can ever stop and as we grow older it's just going to get worse." Lilly laughed suddenly, "Oliver, I'm doomed. I'm doomed to be in love with Miley!"

Oliver shook his head, "What about Katie?"

Lilly shrugged, "She's faceless to me. I can't even picture how she looks in my mind if I'm not with her at the time. All I see is Miley." Lilly sighed, "I do love Katie, and you can love two people at once. But I will never love anyone more than Miley."

Oliver's hand rose and rested on Lilly's shoulder, "Then love others when you can, and frequently, because you can't deny yourself happiness, even though what you really want is not obtainable."

Lilly smiled, "I will never love anyone more than Miley. She is incomparable. But I will be okay - I will always be okay. Just."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Chapter 4 is now in! I warn you though, I won't be able to update this one until Sunday at the earliest... I'm going up north to Edinburgh for the international festival :) Please enjoy, this one's my personal favourite of the whole thing. You'll see why when you get to the second half._

_Oh, and for anyone who doesn't like reading the reason why a story is rated 'M', then please feel free to skip some of the first half. I won't be offended.  
_

_x  
_

**Of All the Lovers**

_Breathe.  
I know you find it hard but, baby, breathe.  
You'll be next to me,  
It's all you need.  
And I'll take you there. I'll take you higher, higher, higher…_

She could feel that Miley was shivering and Lilly's cheeks were flushed hot with blood that was thick with desire for the other woman on her porch, illuminated by the yellow light next to the door.

"Sorry." Miley's hands were resting against Lilly's neck as they stood entwined in each other, on the threshold of crossing the entrance. "It's just that my dress is soggy and I should probably get changed before I head home."

Lilly nodded, "It is a bit of a journey. Would you like to come in for a coffee anyway?"

Miley's lips curled into a sly smile, before the motion was dropped. Her eyes, however, still glinted with unspoken words, "I would love to come in."

Lilly unraveled Miley from her grasp so that she could ease the door open into her hallway. Both women wandered in carefully and Lilly turned to see Miley hanging up her wrap on a coat stand. "I'll put the coffee-maker on." Lilly assured Miley and crossed the room towards her kitchen.

It was both a relief and a great pity to be away from Miley Stewart. They had stumbled home over the beach until they were back at Lilly's house, which was closer, but had stopped along the way for more hurried kisses and abandoned senses of boundaries. All Lilly had known was Miley's soft lips and the warmth of the other woman's skin. She had traced with her tongue and tasted the dampness of the inside of Miley's mouth, whilst her best friend had drawn her nearer and reciprocated the act. Loose hands had held onto Miley's with such a need that she had never felt able to portray before and now, that she stood in her kitchen in the glaring light, Lilly felt frightened it would slip away as easily as she had dislodged Miley from her arms.

"Do you have a change of clothes for me?"

Lilly's body jerked and she was quickly brought out of her musings. She turned to face Miley and at once felt a blush soar into her cheeks. Miley's hair was rumpled from where Lilly's hands had disheveled it into a sexy mess. Her lipstick was smudged at the corner of her mouth and her lips were more swollen than ever from the eagerness of Lilly's kisses. Her eyes…

"Yes, I'll go and get you something to wear." Lilly almost gasped and hurried past Miley to get to the stairs, to put distance between them, so that her aching body would be banished further from consummating any more of her love for the other woman.

She flung open the doors of her closet and eventually found an old pair of jeans and a sweater which she knew would not do Miley's figure any justice, but it may help to keep Lilly's faithless hands away from her. Lilly almost laughed at the thought, since the last time she had seen Miley in old jeans she had literally been wrestled to the floor and straddled by her.

"Your favourite sweater?"

Lilly's entire being fell still and she closed her eyes tightly, _Not in my bedroom…_

"I don't want you getting cold." Lilly half-whispered through the dimly lit room.

"I won't be cold tonight." Miley's voice had lowered also and Lilly heard her take a step forward. Lilly twisted to face her best friend and almost dropped the clothes she was holding.

Miley's presence seemed to fill the entire room. Everything else in Lilly's vision was as if it had been pushed aside, making way for the woman who stood in the doorway, backlit by the light in the hall. Lilly's breath caught, knowing that if Miley should go too much further, she would not be able to stop.

"Will these be alright for you?" Lilly weakly held the clothes forward, so that Miley could see and the brunette smiled warmly.

"If you can get away with wearing them all the time, I'm sure I can." Miley teased gently.

Lilly smiled and went to place the clothes on her bed, before heading towards the door to give Miley some privacy.

"Lilly?" Miley's voice caught Lilly off guard.

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me with my dress? Sometimes the zipper gets stuck."

Lilly's hands were shaking, "Okay."

She then dared to glance up into Miley's face again and knew from the second that her eyes collided with Miley's, that she would not be able to prevent herself from doing anything that night. Lilly quivered for a moment before remembering her promise and nodded her head. Miley turned expectantly and lifted some of her hair out of the way, so that Lilly could see the catch on the back of the dress.

The material itself was damp all the way down the back, and gravelly with the grains of sand which had gotten into the fibres when Miley had fallen on the beach. As a result the dress clung to her skin all the tighter and Lilly had to force her way through her own waves of longing before she could reach out and take the top of the zipper into her fingers.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Lilly eased the dress open and revealed inch by inch of Miley's pale skin. She tugged the catch down with her left hand, with the right alongside to guide the material out safely; her fingertips on this hand grazed over Miley's back until the dress was released and couldn't expand any further.

Miley turned around slowly, but Lilly did not move. She waited until Miley was facing her and, when the brunette broke eye contact for a moment as she blinked, she leaned in and pressed her mouth against Miley's.

The kiss was searing and Lilly's nervous hands found Miley's shoulders, so that she could pull Miley nearer to her whilst their lips fought frantically. Miley's hands were squeezing Lilly's waist, traveling across her back, and her lips began to stray from Lilly's, to grace each of the features of Lilly's face in turn.

Then Lilly was aware of something else, Miley's hands were subtly playing with the fastening of her dress and it was becoming apparent that the other woman was losing control herself. Lilly knew she should have asked Miley if they should stop and suggest that they should talk to reason things out. Yet it was futile for Miley's kisses had found her neck and she was gradually becoming undone by her best friend.

"Miley…" Lilly whimpered when Miley's teeth gently bit her shoulder, which was now bare of the strap of her dress, since Miley's hands were sliding the fabric from her skin.

"Lils." Miley's darkened eyes were gazing avidly into her own again and Lilly wanted to sob, to cry, to scream and to laugh all at once. She had waited almost twenty years to be loved by her best friend and now that it was happening, she felt she didn't deserve it. "I love you." Miley whispered and leaned in to kiss her again, softly and with such a slow passion that Lilly knew this night was the very best of her whole existence.

Lilly's dress was slipping downwards, drawn by gravity and she did not try to fight. She stepped out of the garment and helped Miley escape from her own, and then carefully guided her nearer to her bed.

When Lilly's legs touched the edge of her quilt, she stopped and looked up to see Miley again. Miley only shook her head, regarding Lilly with a quiet awe and then her hands were on Lilly once more, pushing her backwards onto the mattress. Lilly complied, but twisted Miley over so that she could hover above and gaze down upon her.

"You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, or ever known." Lilly conceded. She lowered herself so that she could press further kisses against Miley's yielding lips. Her hand crept up towards Miley's cheek, to the corner of her mouth where she gently removed the smudging of Miley's lipstick and restored the shape of her pouting mouth.

Miley's lips were curling into a smile beneath Lilly's own, "I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to fall for you like this Lilly." Miley breathed and Lilly switched her attention to Miley's neck, shaking her head in denial of accepting such an apology. "This should have happened much sooner. We have so many first things to complete together; dates, raising a child, grocery shopping, moving in together… And I went and delayed it all."

Lilly's lips crashed against Miley's and she kissed her fervently, "Don't… Be… Stupid…" Lilly muttered between kisses, "We _did_ do all of those things, only in reverse order."

Miley smiled again, "God, I love you."

Lilly's eyes felt damp with tears of yearning; too long she had waited to uncover Miley's body and praise the treasures she would find within the oyster's shell. "And let me show you just how much I love you." Lilly murmured and pressed her lips into Miley's quivering eyelashes, for her eyes had fallen shut in the instant that Lilly had spoken.

Then Lilly was kissing Miley in places that she had never dared to before. She was resting her mouth against the nooks of Miley's ears and brushing her lips across Miley's jaw. She slipped south to trace her teeth over Miley's throat and feel the shuddering beat of her heart in the hollow of her neck. Butterfly light kisses were trailed over Miley's shoulders and then Lilly was traveling down further, whilst her hands slipped behind Miley's back to release the clasp of her underwear.

Half-naked Miley was even more divine than Miley in her navy blue dress, or even in her paint-covered clothes. Her skin was peachy and all of it warm and aching to be touched by Lilly's craving hands. Lilly drew back for a moment to take it all in with her eyes. Miley's breasts had fallen slightly heavier with the increasing of the years of her life and her stomach… Lilly's lips were graced with a smile when she finally reached out and ran her fingertips over the belly that had borne Miley's only child. She had caressed Miley here before, but never in this circumstance, and she felt her body burn in response as Miley whimpered when her hand drifted lower.

"I'm sorry…" Miley gasped whilst Lilly's fingers played with her pants. Lilly raised an eyebrow and her hand grew still.

"Why?" Lilly whispered.

"My body… I-I… Well, I don't go to the gym."

Lilly laughed and bent down, to kiss Miley's stomach. "Miley, I had never dreamed you were so _soft_." Lilly kissed her again and sighed against Miley's skin, "I love you, just how you are. You're my Miley, and I finally get to make you my own."

Miley shuddered and Lilly flew upwards once more to bless Miley's lips and tug the lower one outward between her teeth, causing Miley to hiss, "God, Lilly…"

Then it was Lilly's turn to gasp while Miley's slender fingers took to drawing open the catch of her bra. Miley carefully pulled the straps down Lilly's arms and then, with some help from the other woman, exposed Lilly's chest for her eyes to take in.

"Why are you blushing?" Miley whispered and Lilly shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking that I'm the first woman you've ever done this with and I'm hoping I meet your expectations."

"I make you nervous?"

Lilly cleared her throat, "Very."

"Lilly, it should be me who is nervous. I have never had sex with another woman before."

"Are you?"

"No." Miley's hands snaked around Lilly's neck and she drew her down, closer to her once more. Her breath was hot against Lilly's ear as she breathed into it, "I'm about to make love to my best friend. I couldn't be more excited."

Lilly shivered and then she dipped her head to succumb to more of Miley's slow kisses. She was dripping with lust and the emotion was seething within the other woman. She could see it in Miley's darkened eyes and feel it through the heat of her skin. She pressed her torso down and dared Miley to take her weight. Miley arched her body upwards and into Lilly's instead, meeting her boldness, and they were so close that for an instant Lilly felt the flutter of each of their heartbeats thumping erratically.

They were writhing together; two hot bodies on the dark mattress of Lilly's bed, crumpling the sheets beneath them and their breaths came hoarse through the night. Lilly's hands were wandering down the contours of Miley's skin. She could feel the curves of Miley's chest soft against her palms and took her time to worship the breasts which had filled the lace bra during that evening.

Miley groaned when Lilly's fingers swept over tight nipples, the colour of pink rose petals, and then Lilly detracted attention from Miley's swollen lips, turning instead to run her tongue over Miley's breasts and to nip gently at her taught skin.

Lilly pressed further kisses once more down the line of Miley's stomach and with them went her hands, stroking every inch she at last allowed herself to touch. She reached the elastic of Miley's pants and curled her fingers around them.

Miley was gazing down at her with lust-drenched eyes, and Lilly stared brazenly back. Then, when Miley wet her lip with her tongue, Lilly tugged Miley's underwear down her legs and away.

Lilly threw the garment from the bed and, as Miley sat up to twist her own hands around Lilly's pants, she permitted the last item of her own clothing to be lost and bared her unguarded body before Miley, who only pulled her back down on top of her once more.

"Let me touch you." Miley growled softly into Lilly's ear and Lilly felt her pulse twitch between her legs.

Miley was turning her now, easing Lilly's body from her own until they were next to one another on the bed. Miley's arm slid underneath Lilly's head so that she could tangle her fingers into Lilly's hair and draw their searching mouths to find one another's again. Her other hand, however, was stroking Lilly's cheeks, running down her neck and then tentatively exploring Lilly's breasts.

Lilly whimpered against Miley's mouth, for her touch was so gentle that it could almost be considered as teasing. Her body was quaking with the need to be consumed by the other woman and her eyes fluttered open when Miley's lips left her mouth cold so that they could trace the skin that her hands had led the way to.

Miley's tongue licked roughly over one of Lilly's nipples and the contrast from her tender fingertips made the breath catch in Lilly's throat and she groaned loudly, causing Miley to press herself ever nearer.

Her hand was now on Lilly's waist and pulling their bodies together. Miley was clearly eager for the heat and the sensations that their two hot beings touching provided. She was moving slowly, her hand creeping down Lilly's stomach and then stroking the smooth skin of the other woman's thighs. Lilly arched her head back at this moment as she felt the answering dampness between her legs grow whilst Miley neared where she wanted her to be.

Then Lilly felt Miley's hand settle. Miley was hesitant and her head at last turned away from Lilly's breasts, to meet her eyes and then return their lips to one another. Her hand reached and pressed into the soft space at the top of Lilly's legs.

Lilly shuddered and Miley threw one of her legs up and over Lilly's waist, holding her against her and edging her ever so near, whilst her fingers stroked up and then down in a steady rhythm.

"Miley…" Lilly called out, her breath struggling and her voice bowing to the pleasure the other woman was striking within her.

Miley's tongue slipped between her lips and Lilly moaned shamelessly into Miley's mouth, knowing that she wouldn't be able to last long if Miley kept this up.

"Oh god, you feel so good…" Miley murmured, "I never thought it could be like _this_…"

Lilly was running a frantic hand over Miley's own body now, feeling the heaving of Miley's chest as her breathing deepened and grew uneven at Lilly's touch. She scraped down over Miley's stomach once more, still gentle but with the itching desire burning at her fingertips.

Her own hand subsequently fell to the top of Miley's long legs and for a moment her best friend grew still. Lilly smiled against Miley's mouth and then she touched her. Miley's warmth and the wetness that Lilly found there sent another wave of pleasure instantly through her body, although Miley's hand had not moved. Miley groaned and Lilly pressed her fingers against Miley, before sliding them down. She circulated a fingertip over the damp flesh and felt her own body shudder at every noise Miley conceded.

The darkness around them was becoming a blur and the black pitch of night was disappearing to leave room only for colours that forced Lilly to close her eyes. She had never felt so overwhelmed before, and everything was becoming almost too much for her body to take. Her senses were alive and responsive to Miley in such a way that Lilly had never known with another woman. Every time her eyes opened she could only see the glow of Miley's eyes or the curve of her soft cheeks. She could smell the fragrance of Miley's skin, both familiar scents and this new, powerful aroma of sex. Lips and tongue tasted those of her best friend and memorized the sensation of Miley's mouth against her own. To touch Miley was all that she needed. Lilly forgot the feel of the sheets beneath her skin, or even the cloying air of her humid room, made hotter by their writhing selves. And the sounds; each gasp or catch of Miley's breath caused Lilly's heart to stutter, and every time Miley moaned or told Lilly of her pleasure, Lilly only pressed more ardently back and held Miley closer so that she could feel the totality of their being together.

A fire was building between their bodies and Lilly felt it first. She whimpered and her eyes flew open wide. Her lips had become detached from Miley's, and she panted, squeezing her eyes shut again as the heat flooded her body. Then, somewhere next to her in the dark, Miley groaned and the fireball was released. It tore its way up, starting from where it had been kindled between Lilly's legs, and thrashed its way throughout her entire body, blazing into each of her limbs and finally ending in the cry she let rip from her lungs.

Miley's body next to her was moving, heaving on the bed, and the other woman was releasing a shout of her own. Miley's breaths came hot against Lilly and then Miley's lips were brushing kisses all over Lilly's face.

"I love you… I love you…" Miley muttered and Lilly's lips curved into a smile.

"I love you too."

x-x-x-x-x

_The Month of February in the Year 2019_

Any outsider looking in upon Lilly Truscott and the other woman she was cuddled up next to on the couch would have admired the scene. The pair looked very much in love. Lilly's arm was wrapped protectively around the shoulder of another blonde woman and her partner had a content smile on her face as they sat and watched a movie together.

In all honesty Lilly's arm was steadily going numb, but she didn't have the heart to move it yet because of the aggravation that the simple act would create. The temperature of the room was too much for her and her cheeks were already pink from the fleece blanket that had been thrown over them during their snuggling. She hated the movie in question – not that she had anything against romance, but the acting was synthetic and forced.

The other woman herself had recently lost weight and her body felt bony and hard against Lilly's own. She was wearing the perfume that stung Lilly's nostrils and her hair was tickling Lilly's skin. Lilly had been in a relationship with Katie for about three years now, yet it was hanging loosely on a thread. Her love for Katie was like butter thinly spread over toast and she constantly had to stretch it further. By the end of this particular night, there would be none left.

A sharp ringing noise burst out across the room and Lilly was finally distracted from the deadening sensations in her arm and from the over-sweet fragrance stemming from her girlfriend's neck. The phone was blaring and Lilly gratefully detached herself to stand up and go to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lilly?"

"Miley?"

There was a problem. Lilly heard it at once in the tone of her best friend's voice. She had only said one word, yet there was a quiver of panic in amongst the gravelly accent.

"Erm… Lilly, there's a problem." Lilly felt cold fear trickle through her veins and her eyes widened. "My water broke about an hour ago. The baby's a week early and no one's around!" Miley's voice was quickening, laced entirely with dread, and Lilly felt the terror pulsing, "I've called an ambulance to take me to hospital, but my dad's out of town and Jackson's away… I have no one and I'm so scared."

"I'm coming." Lilly said at once, "I'll meet you there."

"Thank you so much." Miley almost sobbed.

"I love you." Lilly reassured her and then waited until Miley hung up before she slammed the phone down herself and went to fetch her car keys.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" Katie was rising from the couch and Lilly was already halfway to the door when she remembered her.

"Miley is having her baby and she needs someone."

"What about…"

"Her dad is away and so is her brother. I'm the only person there is, and she needs me."

"Surely the staff at the hospital can help her?"

Anger flared up within Lilly at the casual tone inflicted in the words, "She's scared and alone. She's about to have a child – her first child, and she has _no one_."

"Travis? He's the father, why won't he come."

Lilly sighed in frustration, "Katie, we've been over this a million times."

"Then make it a million and one." Katie scowled back.

"He won't be there because he's not even in the same state. Maybe he'll fly up tomorrow or something. I don't know."

"Isn't he her boyfriend?"

"No. They weren't really together when this happened. It was just an accidental, drunk _thing_," the word was bitter on Lilly's lips and she didn't want to describe it any further, "which led to Miley being pregnant."

Katie rolled her eyes, "I still don't see why _you're _going."

"Because she needs me." Lilly tried to keep her voice calm, but every moment she was kept from rushing to Miley's side was a second too long.

"No, she probably doesn't. We both know it's _you_ who needs _her_." Tears had sprung into Lilly's girlfriend's eyes and Lilly looked away regretfully, "Lilly, we've had this night planned for ages. You had to cancel on our dinner reservations last week and you didn't even spend Valentine's Day with me."

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't any time to talk about this, I have to go."

"It's always about her, isn't it?" Katie's voice had lowered and Lilly turned to see the dejection in her eyes.

"When my best friend is about to give birth, then yeah, it is."

Katie shook her head, "Why does this always come down to a competition between Miley and me?"

"Because you turn everything into one." Lilly retorted.

"No. There is no contest. It will always be Miley." Katie blinked and tears seeped down her cheeks, "I love you Lilly, but you will never love me enough."

Lilly shook her head, "Katie I really have to go. We'll talk about this when I get back later."

When Lilly met Katie's eyes again, however, she knew there would be no 'later'. Everything between them was suddenly broken and Lilly had been the one to have snapped the last threads which had been perilously dangling between them over the past couple of months. By the time she would return to her house the following morning, Katie's clothes would be cleared from her closet and no trace of the other woman would remain. Lilly would feel upset from the loss, but it was more the companionship she would miss. Even though Katie was loveable, she hadn't been enough to fill the gaping space which was only shaped to fit one another woman; _Miley Stewart._

"Goodbye Lilly."

"Goodbye."

Then Lilly was rushing to her car and jamming the key into the ignition before pulling out of the driveway and hitting the roads hard. She swept through the dark streets of the city, swallowing up the few miles to the hospital until she could see the fluorescent lights that revealed the parking area and she found a space. Lilly ran across the tarmac and burst through the entrance doors, asking for quick instructions to the maternity unit and then she power-walked the sterile halls of the building until she found another nurse who looked up at her with tired eyes.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Miley Stewart. She was brought in a little while ago. She's having her baby."

The nurse scanned the records in front of her, "Yes we have her. First I need to ask what relation you are to her. Are you family, or her partner?"

Lilly winced at the latter, "I'm her best friend." The nurse paused and opened her mouth as if to say something, but Lilly quickly spoke across her, "Please, I'm all she has tonight. There will be no one else. Here's my ID – Lilly Truscott. I just need to get to her."

The nurse conceded, "Alright. She's in room four, down the hall on the right. Please use the anti-bacterial hand wash before you enter and give your name to the doctor."

Lilly nodded and followed the nurse's directions. She raised her hand to knock on the door but on hearing a cry of pain, she pushed the barrier open and came face to face with a puzzled looking woman.

"My name's Lilly Truscott, I'm here to see…"

"Lilly!" Miley gasped and Lilly's eyes flew to her at once. She was lying on a bed with her legs spread wide in front of her. Her belly was swollen, larger than Lilly had ever seen it and she looked very uncomfortable. Miley's hair was wild and her cheeks were tainted pink from the painful efforts her body was going through. Small beads of sweat glistened upon her pale forehead and her eyes were blazing with a whole host of emotions that Lilly didn't even have time to try to read.

"Miley." Lilly replied weakly and found her feet had already started taking her towards her best friend. The other woman in the room, now that Lilly glanced over to her and took in properly, she saw to be the doctor who would be delivering the baby. "Is it alright that I stay?" Lilly asked timidly, once she had reached Miley's side.

Miley reached out and took hold of Lilly's hand, gripping her fingers tightly and gazing up into Lilly's face with a look of total devotion.

The doctor chuckled, "Of course it is, Miley hasn't stopped talking about you."

"I'm so glad you're here." Miley gasped and smiled up at Lilly, though she blinked from pain a couple of times.

Lilly clutched Miley's hand tighter, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." In that instant Lilly fell ever more in love with her best friend.

"Then let's keep going." The doctor crouched down in front of Miley, "Right Miley, we're waiting on your next contraction and when that happens and I tell you to, I want you to push for me, okay?"

Miley nodded, "Uh-huh." Her breathing was coming quickly and Lilly's eyes fluttered to catch the heaving of Miley's chest beneath her thin bed gown. Even whilst giving birth, Miley was still desirable. Lilly blinked and looked away – she almost disgusted herself sometimes. "Oh god, here it comes…" Miley groaned and the sound turned into a cry of pain as she squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head downwards, towards her chest, bowing her back and her face turned redder.

"You're doing so well Miley." Lilly murmured soothingly from her side whilst the doctor analysed the situation between Miley's legs. Lilly's spare hand went to rub calming circles into Miley's back. The shirt Miley was wearing had grown damp from sweat, but Lilly found a small gap in the material and gave her cool fingertips access to Miley's skin.

Eventually the contraction faded, and Miley turned to Lilly with a paler face, "Thank you." She muttered, her eyes lacking in complete focus, and then they grew rounder and she bared her teeth again, "Oh god, another one…"

"We're nearly there." The doctor affirmed, "That's it Miley, keep pushing."

Lilly's fingers dug into Miley's shoulder and she gritted her own teeth against the sound of Miley's screams of pain. She felt the hurt of Miley's body almost transpire into her own. Her heart was thrashing, pleading with some unknown force for the agony Miley was going through to end.

Then, something wonderful happened.

Miley's cry died out into a hoarse murmur and a new screaming filled the air. Tiny lungs were expanding and shrinking for the first time, and a miniature person was being brought forth from between Miley's trembling legs.

Lilly's eyes widened and her grip on Miley's shoulder became weaker as the other woman began to sit up straighter herself, "Is that…?" Miley's voice was soft, shaking with tears that were about to fall.

"This is your daughter." The doctor confirmed and held the baby up for them both to see.

She was small and pink, little beady eyes were trying to open and fragile limbs twitched with new life. Lilly sighed in awe and throughout her whole body she was singing with a maternal love that had attached itself onto this child the moment she had been brought out into the air.

"My… daughter?" Miley could scarcely believe it herself and she turned her eyes away, to meet Lilly's for one second. "A little girl?"

Lilly smiled, "That's right."

"Would your partner like to cut the cord?"

Lilly glanced over at the doctor, "Oh, I'm not…"

"Please, Lilly." Miley's hand fell at once onto Lilly's wrist, "Will you cut the cord for me?"

Lilly nodded and stepped forward to commit herself to the honour that Miley had allowed her. The doctor handed her a pair of surgical scissors and Lilly gazed into the baby's face for a moment before severing the last physical link that held her to Miley.

The doctor wrapped the infant up in blankets and then took her to her mother who slowly lifted her arms, "My little girl." Miley sighed as finally the gift she had carried for the last nine months was placed into her waiting embrace. "You are the most beautiful thing in the entire world." Miley whispered to her baby, "And I am going to love you forever."

"I'll be back in a little while to check up on you." The doctor stated whilst she tidied around them, "Any problems, or if you need anything, then just press the buzzer and I'll be right back."

Lilly waited until the other woman had left before she made her way across the room to Miley who looked up when she stood at her bedside, "Look Lilly, this is my little girl."

Lilly smiled, "I know. She's gorgeous Miles."

"And she's all mine."

Lilly's hand reached out to stroke Miley's hair, "I know."

Miley smiled and leaned in to kiss her baby's forehead. Then she returned her attention to Lilly, "Come sit with me a while." Miley sounded exhausted and Lilly raised an eyebrow before glancing over to the chair in the corner. "Please, Lilly." Miley weakly tried to shift her body over on her bed, not far, and winced as she did so.

Lilly carefully heaved herself up onto the mattress beside Miley and sighed when their shoulders brushed together. She followed Miley's gaze down to the face of the infant that her best friend held and smiled into the small face, "Have you decided on a name?" Lilly asked after a couple of quiet minutes had passed.

"Yes." Miley hummed and her fingers were playing with one of the small hands of her precious child, "I thought it up a couple of weeks back. I'm going to call her Emily."

"Emily." Lilly repeated the name, enjoying the idea of it, and then smiled, "Coincidentally, that's my middle name."

Miley grinned and took her shining eyes away from her baby so that they could meet Lilly's again, "And if your name was Emily Lilly Truscott, then I would have called her Lilly."

Lilly's smile grew, though she was hesitant in responding, "You're… kind of… naming your daughter after me?"

Miley nodded, looking ever more pleased with herself when she saw how happy Lilly had become, "You are the most important woman in my life, but I thought to call her Lilly first would be too much. Emily is sweet anyway."

"It's just your name all jumbled up." Lilly contemplated.

Miley smiled, "I never even realised that… Well, here she is. Emily Susan Stewart. My daughter."

"I love it." Lilly admitted, "And I love her."

"I'm glad, because you are officially her unofficial aunt and godmother."

"That's a lot of duties to fulfill."

"I think you'll be up to the challenge. Plus, it means that way you'll never be able to escape me now that you're tied to a part of me." Miley's eyes were twinkling and Lilly could see the warmth that burned within them; it dwelled inside her own heart.

"I wasn't planning on escaping." Lilly stated sincerely, "Miley, I love you more than anyone. You know that, right?"

"Why else would I have called you tonight?"

"Because no one else was here." Lilly laughed.

"I would have called you anyway. No matter what would have happened, it had to be you here, holding my hand. Like I said, you are the most important woman in my life."

"Except for this one." Lilly nodded towards Emily Stewart who was sleeping.

"I stand corrected. You are now one of the two most important females in my life. Only, this one's going to need a lot more attention for a while."

"You can concentrate on me again when she's in her late teens. I don't mind waiting." Lilly joked.

Miley smiled back, "That's a promise."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me over the last week. We have now reached the end of this story and thanks so much for the support from each of my great reviewers :) And, oh boy, does it feel wonderful to be able to hit 'Complete' on one of my stories at last. I'm so proud of me!_

_I hope you enjoy - it's been a great journey to write._

_x  
_

**Of All the Lovers**

_All the lovers that have gone before,__  
They don't compare…To you.  
Don't be frightened,  
Just give me that little bit more.  
They don't compare – all the lovers…_

Lilly was smiling before she was even awake that morning and ahead of opening her eyes she felt the expression on her face. The dream which she had taken part in had been so wonderful that she was almost terrified to wake up properly, for on doing so the spell and the good mood would break.

But it didn't.

Nothing shattered as her eyelashes fluttered open and pale sunlight filled her sky-blue irises. Everything was as it had been the previous night – and Lilly's smile burned brighter.

Her body was tingling all over. She had rarely felt like this, and never before had this sensation been so strong. It was the morning after a night of love making and she was so heavy with love that it was difficult not to fall back into sleep again.

Lilly forced herself to stay awake, however, and she stretched her legs out slowly. They were weak, shaky, as if their strength had been drained away from her in the night. Indeed, her entire being felt weary and even a little sore in places. Lilly's jaw was tight and her lips were swollen. The insides of her thighs bore thin scratch lines, accidental wounds which were apologised for in the dark, and those words which murmured, "I'm sorry…" had ended in a groan…

She shuddered and bit down on her lower lip to contain a laugh. She allowed the delight to remain within her, and it made her chest shake and her cheeks turn pink. At last she inhaled deeply and welcomed the fresh morning air into her lungs, whilst she stretched upwards with her arms and let her muscles sigh with relief.

Then Lilly turned and finally cast her eyes over what she had been prolonging.

_Saving the best part of waking up until last_… Lilly thought to herself as she regarded Miley Stewart – entirely wrapped up in her dreams, and a quilt. Totally naked and asleep in Lilly Truscott's bed; _And, at last, my life is complete…_Lilly mused.

Lilly lay watching her lover in the clean light of the morning. She was so deeply immersed in sleep that Lilly wouldn't dare to wake her, even though she longed to gaze into Miley's sapphire eyes and tell her of her feelings, and how she slept. Miley was too beautiful in this early light and Lilly could not retract her eyes from taking in each of Miley's subtle features that someone on first meeting her would normally overlook.

Her face was creased with lines of sleep and of age, they crept out from the corners of her eyes and dug into her skin around her nose deeper than they had ten years ago. This did not matter for Lilly had seen each of these wrinkles form every time Miley had laughed. They were also more noticeable when she cried, and when she was really angry. Lilly had observed and comforted each of these emotions before, and helped the creases to fade – except the laughter lines. It was Lilly's prerogative to make Miley laugh, and always had been.

It was a strange, yet very warm feeling that cloaked Lilly whilst she lay in her bed beside the other woman. She felt nostalgic and full of youth as vibrant life pulsed through her veins in the love that beat with each quiet thud of her heart. Lilly rolled over carefully until she was facing Miley on her side. The other woman's head was sunk deep into the pillow and Lilly edged ever nearer until she could feel Miley's breath on her face.

Their lips were only inches apart, but Lilly couldn't bring herself to risk waking Miley. The woman needed to sleep, for it was only a few short hours ago that they had finally succumbed to the necessity. They had spent the night like teenagers, or young lovers, who had searched each other's bodies for the vulnerabilities that no other could find unless they had been just as intimate. Only for these two women, their courses ran deeper than lustful fancy or even a blossoming love. For Lilly it was as the undercurrents of the ocean start, she had loved Miley so long. It was on this night, that those swirling waters had found their way to the beach and collided with the shore so hard as to spray the air with surf and decimate the malleable shingle on the land. That was how she loved Miley – with such strength that by finally taking hold of their love she had now reached her own completion and life's mission. But it was not to be the end; it was only a different beginning, filled with the promise of happiness and less heartache.

Lilly sighed and the breath which she released tickled Miley's lips, for they parted and her best friend's eyelashes quivered. Lilly smiled and leaned in nearer to Miley, so that their lips were almost touching, but not quite. "I love you." Lilly whispered beside Miley's mouth and then she kissed her, softly before drawing away as she prepared to get out of bed.

"I love you too." Miley had mumbled the reply and Lilly's eyes flew back to the other woman instantly, for fear she had woken her. Miley only shifted her head deeper into her pillow and her breathing remained the same. Lilly shook her head in amazement and carefully climbed from her bed, finding pyjamas on the floor to change into so that she could prepare their breakfast.

The clock on the kitchen wall told Lilly that it was already past nine and she wondered how she had been able to sleep for so long. Normally she was up earlier to do chores, to go to the gym or take a walk along the beach, but she had slept soundly in the few hours that she did get. Lilly began to smile while she thought over the reasons why she got so little sleep and her mind was barely on the food which she prepared – apparently in automatic mode.

Lilly opened the fridge and the cold air struck her heated cheeks whilst she looked for the milk. She was lost in daydreams where she saw Miley's uncovered skin, stretched out and trembling as she sank her fingertips into every inch of Miley. It was exactly what the other woman had wanted her to do. The words that were emitted from Miley's pouted red lips bade her to succumb to Miley's will, and the hoarse cries that filled her bedroom were the sweetest results from all of Lilly's efforts…

Lilly shivered and closed the fridge door, yet the smile remained and the feeling of joy was a powerful bubble in her chest that had expanded and couldn't be burst, perhaps ever. The floorboards creaking above her head stilled her movements and Lilly's eyes darted at once to the ceiling and then in the direction of the stairs as she heard Miley make her descent.

When Miley entered the kitchen, it was as if Aphrodite herself had instilled her presence in the humble room. Lilly's breath was lost and for a moment she didn't know whether she would ever be able to find it again. She had never been caught off guard by anything so beautiful before and she almost dropped the glass she held in her hand.

"Mornin'." Miley greeted her and Lilly moved her lips, but no sound came out.

Miley was perfect in the morning after a night of love making. Her hair was a wild tumble of curls that fell about her face in a chaotic waterfall of chocolate brown mixed with hints of gold and deep reds. Her eyes were a dark, swirling blue, and they were focused solely on Lilly. They sparked with life, even though the day for the women was still early, and the small creases around them were already scrunching into a delicate laugh. Her lips were the colour of pink tulip petals and they were full and curling into a smile that had Lilly smiling with her.

"What is it?" Miley asked gently, "What's wrong with you this morning?"

Lilly laughed, "Miley, for the first time in my life I can honestly say that nothing is wrong with me. Everything is right."

Miley shook her head, "You're being dramatic."

"I'm not." Lilly crossed the kitchen, "I'm telling the truth at last. Up until today, you have been on my mind from the moment that I wake up, and I carry you with me until I go to bed. Miles, I have dreamed of this morning for so many years and now that it's here I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

Miley blushed, "Don't be so nice to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Miley grinned, "It's strange to feel so wanted, so cherished by another person."

"I've wanted you and loved you for about half of my life. If I don't get to say these things now that we've gone so far, I think I'll go crazy."

Lilly drew Miley into her arms and kissed her pouting lips, "Okay. You can say them." Miley sighed as she pulled reluctantly away. "But only if I get to say something."

"Must you?" Lilly teased.

Miley's eyes glittered, "Thank you." Miley kissed Lilly again and then she rested her palms against Lilly's neck, cradling the other woman close to her, "Thank you for being so patient with me. If you hadn't waited for so long then… Well, I don't know what I'd have done. I would have woken up one day realising that I'm hopelessly in love with you and spent the rest of my life in misery that you could never be mine."

Lilly shook her head, "Miley, waiting for you was my only option because without you my life is a very dark place. The fact that you are my best friend and inevitably always in and out of my life, and my house, has kept me sane because I never lost hope."

Miley kissed Lilly again and they stood, swaying in each other's embrace on Lilly's kitchen tiles. "Can I say something else?" Miley murmured against Lilly's lips.

"What's that?"

"You are very adorable in your pyjamas and beautiful first thing in the morning. I mean, I always knew you would be and I've seen you like this before, countless times, but nothing prepared me for this morning. You're _glowing_ Lilly." Miley raised a hand to run it through Lilly's hair and Lilly sighed into the touch, "I don't think I've ever seen another woman, or person, ever give off so much life and warmth."

"Try looking in a mirror." Lilly smirked, "You're gorgeous. And, might I ask, why are you wearing so little?"

Lilly had tried to keep her eyes from straying away from Miley's face, yet she had failed and she was brazenly trailing hungry glances up and down Miley's body. Her best friend hadn't helped the situation though. She had delved into Lilly's closet and pulled out a large shirt which used to belong to Lilly's father and Lilly sometimes wore it to sleep in, or when she decorated her house. It was pale blue and showed off the fairness of Miley's skin. Her eyes burned darker in comparison to the colour, yet Lilly was not paying attention to Miley's eyes. Miley had purposely left the top buttons undone and the material was open so that Lilly could admire the curve of Miley's breasts. She was also certain that Miley had neglected to put anything on underneath and Lilly inhaled sharply, for the shirt only finished a few inches below Miley's bottom. Miley's long legs were on display and Lilly longed to crash their bodies together and re-enact some of her passions of the night before.

She kept herself in check, however, and the blood flushing her ears wasn't quite enough so that she couldn't hear Miley's answer, "I thought you would approve of my outfit choice." Miley murmured and Lilly's lips quirked into a smile.

"Oh I most definitely like." Lilly grinned and, as her eyes sought to find Miley's again, she became momentarily distracted by a dark mark just inside the shirt. "Did I do that?" Lilly gasped and her fingers flew to the spot.

It was like a bruise, for it was purple in colour, but then Lilly's eyes widened in realisation of what her teeth had done. She had bit the skin of Miley's breast and in the night her action had been hidden. Now she almost felt guilty of the pain she must have invoked and she leaned in to kiss the place with gentle lips.

Miley stroked Lilly's hair and in the dark corner of Lilly's mind she was struck with a sharp memory…_Oh, yes Lilly…Just there! Oh! Lilly…_

Lilly blinked and drew away. The close fragrance of Miley's bare skin and the warmth that lurked beneath it was enough to get her blood thick and pulsing in places that were waiting to be stirred once more into seething life.

"Do you want to eat?" Lilly shuddered, "Do you want to eat breakfast?"

Miley smiled, and then took her place at the island in the middle of Lilly's kitchen, "Sure, what's on offer?"

"Erm… Blueberry pancakes?"

"Sounds great."

Lilly smiled weakly and sprang into her duties. Soon she had a hot stack of pancakes and was dishing out the first couple onto Miley's plate.

"Did you hear something?" Miley asked suddenly, and Lilly paused the journey of her fork on its way to her mouth.

"No…"

"I think someone just knocked on your front door."

Then Lilly heard her doorbell ring, "Hmm. I wonder who that is." Lilly shared a look with Miley who only shrugged, "I'll be right back."

A curious frown settled across Lilly's expression whilst she crossed the room and made her way to the hallway that her front door opened into. She checked her reflection in the mirror that hung there, tidied her hair, and then eased the bolts across.

Swinging open the door, Lilly came face to face with a chestnut-haired teenage girl, "Aunt Lilly?" Lilly's eyes widened and she swallowed nervously when a pair of grey-blue eyes pierced her own.

"Good morning Emily."

The girl on the porch was standing with her arms crossing her chest and she was twitching from foot to foot, apparently agitated by something. "Can I come in?" Emily asked, but was across the threshold before she had even finished the question.

_So like her mother…_ "Of course you can." Lilly replied and closed the door carefully behind her.

"Aunt Lilly…" Emily had twisted around to face her and Lilly stopped abruptly in her tracks, keeping time with her adopted niece. Emily's build was slight but she was already the same height as Lilly and keeping up with Miley in stature. Her eyes shifted from worried to curious, to almost frustrated, and Lilly wasn't sure which emotion she was going to be presented with when Emily finally came around to speaking. Eventually she did, and her tone was cautious, "…Have you seen my mum? It's just that I know she was out with you last night, but she never came home. She didn't leave a message or anything so I guess I assumed she'd still be with you." Emily blushed, "But you're in your pj's and now I don't know…Oh, can I just have a glass of water or something? I walked over here this morning and I forgot how long it takes."

Lilly could only nod and follow in the wake of the vibrant young girl. She reminded Lilly so much of Miley when she was sixteen – her mind always flitting from one idea to another. Emily, however, was sharper than her mother, and protective of their small family. Miley had always had Robbie Ray and Jackson on her case, but Emily only lived with Miley, and she loved her more than anyone.

"Emily, you really don't have to worry," Lilly had found her tongue at last, "your mum is fine. In fact she's…"

The kitchen door had opened once more and Emily had stopped just inside it, "Mum?"

"…here." Lilly finished weakly and carefully slipped into the room from behind Emily.

"Good morning darlin'." Miley was smiling casually at her daughter, but Lilly saw that she had buttoned up the shirt further and attempted to pull the material down her legs. Anyway you looked at it, however, the situation was still incriminating.

"So," Emily crossed her arms over again, "you did stay here last night."

Miley blushed and Lilly would have laughed if the circumstances hadn't been more serious. No one could make Miley nervous quite like her own daughter could. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't really have the time."

Emily put her hand up, "Mum, I don't want to know what you've been up to. I'm just glad you're alive."

"It won't happen again sweetie, I swear." Miley promised and gave her daughter the same pleading blue eyes that Lilly fell ever more in love with. She could forgive Miley anything for that look, and always had done.

Emily sighed, "It better not." Then she suddenly smiled, "And I know you two are going to be spending a lot more time together, so you need to get more acquainted with your cell-phone in future, you got that?"

Miley smiled, "I think so."

"Good." Emily grinned, "So, what are we having for breakfast?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, it was always the same with these two, but she went to retrieve another plate for her goddaughter anyway, "Blueberry pancakes." Miley confirmed whilst Lilly passed the meal over.

"Mmm… My favourite of all of Aunt Lilly's treats." Emily stated and then tucked into her food enthusiastically.

"Sometimes I wonder if she was actually my daughter after all…" Lilly muttered quietly to Miley whilst she watched Emily wolf down her plate of food.

"Yeah, maybe the doctor got it right when she called you my partner." Miley replied and then nudged Lilly playfully.

Lilly's hand found Miley's underneath the counter and twisted their fingers together contentedly whilst the three of them finished their breakfast. Regretfully, Emily at last pushed the empty dish away, after her third helping, and hopped to her feet.

"I'd love to stay but I've got to be at the mall in an hour. Thanks for the breakfast Aunt Lilly." Emily wandered over to Miley and pecked her on the cheek, "See you later mum. Just let me know when you're gonna be home."

Miley smiled, "I will."

Emily flashed a grin at both of them, but before she left the kitchen, she turned and gave each of the women still sat there a contemplative look, and then addressed Miley, "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of Aunt Lilly."

Miley laughed, "Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

Emily's gaze wandered back to Lilly, where she studied her for a moment longer. A soft smile fell upon Emily's lips when she replied, "No. I will never need to tell Lilly to do that. She's never stopped caring for you."

"See you later Emily." Lilly murmured as she watched the girl's back retreat from the room and then she glanced over to Miley, "You have a beautiful daughter."

Miley smiled shyly, "Yeah, well, you helped raise her."

Lilly squeezed Miley's hand tighter, "Thank you for letting me take part in her life."

"Thank you for always being a part of mine." Miley breathed and leaned in to press an unexpected kiss upon Lilly's lips. Lilly sighed and, as she did so, Miley's lips parted whilst she deepened the kiss.

Lilly felt blood flare to her cheeks when Miley's hand separated from Lilly's for a moment, only so that it could join the other in delicately tracing the angles and curves of Lilly's face. Her touches were so light, yet they created such a movement beneath Lilly's skin that she knew they wouldn't be able to last much longer before she was dragging Miley back up to her bedroom once more.

When her teeth sunk into Miley's bottom lip and drew it hungrily into her mouth, Miley's entire body trembled and Lilly released with a sly smile.

Miley was panting and her cheeks were flushed pink, but her eyes were dark when they locked into Lilly's once more, "Lilly… Of all the lovers that have ever gone before in my life, they don't compare – to you."

Lilly wrapped her arm around Miley's waist and almost pulled her off her seat as she held her close, enough so that she could hear the longing pound of Miley's heart. "Then let me love you. Let me love you for the rest of our lives." Lilly breathed into Miley's ear, knowing that her words were drenched in lust, but the sentiment shivered through alongside and Miley was drawing back.

Her eyes were glistening and Lilly realised that she too was close to tears.

Miley was fumbling with a ring upon her right hand. It was a plain gold band, decorated with a simple diamond, but it was one of her most precious belongings. "Lilly…" Miley finally pulled the item clear from her hand and she glanced at it once more before she held it out between them, "This was my mother's. I have worn it every day since my dad gave it to me out of my mum's belongings and I have worn it knowing that I would one day give it to a person who meant as much to me as she did." Miley paused, and then took a deep breath, "I was unfortunate to have lost my mother so early in my life. I was only twelve years old when it happened, but that doesn't mean I love her any less now. I still feel her within my heart and she's everywhere I go, and a part of everything I do. And there are two other women in my life who are as close to me as that – you and my daughter. Lilly Truscott, sometimes it feels as if you're close enough to be a part of me. It's like you're a whole other piece of my soul and we've always fitted together so well. And, now, I'd like to give you this ring. I want you to know how much I love you. Lilly, I love you with all that I am. Please," Miley reached out and took hold of Lilly's left hand, "wear my ring on this hand so that everyone will know you're mine forever."

"Marry me?" Lilly gasped, and with her right hand she had taken hold of Miley's face and tangled her fingers round, into the hair at the base of her neck.

"Yes." Miley sighed and then she sobbed, "Of course."

Lilly clashed their lips together and kissed Miley hard. Miley's hand trembled as she pushed the ring down to rest on Lilly's finger and Lilly sighed against Miley's lips when she became still once more. Then she was kissing Miley gently, with a delicate art that soothed over her lover's bruised lips.

It almost hurt and was nearly painful to be as close as they were. Miley's kisses were burning and throwing Lilly into a fiery blaze of longing – but all she wanted was more. This, being in the arms of the woman she had loved for over twenty years, was all she had ever needed, and all she would need again.


End file.
